Seventeen Minutes
by Sinfulroad69
Summary: What if Godric was "captured" by the fellowship for a different reason? Something that started centuries ago that was never finished? Filled with lust, sex, action, blood, adventure, twist and a sexy Viking! First Story!
1. Innocent

**Disclaimer: All rights reserve to Charlie Harris and Alan Ball. I don't own anything except my own characters and plot.**

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read my first story! I've been working on this for a few months now and I finally have a good Beta and feel comfortable enough to post it here on FFN. Thanks to **Mavrosal **for pushing me in the beginning to put this baby out and Thank You to my Beta **Midnightquiver **for taking the time and looking this over for me. You guys are the best!

**Summary: Seventeen minutes too submit to Hate. Seventeen minutes to fall into Desire. Seventeen minutes to find a war. Seventeen seconds to fall in love. Two Vampires, both ready to claim the innocent and spill blood while finding the strange thing called love, along the path to war. **

**This story will sometimes have dark and graphic themes. I will place warnings at the top of each chapter when necessary. **

There is a small lemon at the end of this chapter.

**Godric POV**

_Love._

Who knew something that is simplified to just four small letters would bring me so much tragedy, pain, comfort, and peace. I had always believed someone of my nature would never love or be loved. Our kind doesn't have the ability to love or understand it, or so I thought.

A memory that will live on forever in my mind, still fresh for all that it had happened almost a lifetime ago. I will never forget that night. The night—almost one thousand years ago—I found my eternal child. I'd watched him fighting in the field with his fellow warriors by his side. Standing tall and proud, blood and sweat dripping from his sword. His roars of power ripping from his throat as he cut through his enemies one by one. So much passion, strength, courage and life I haven't seen in a long time. It was in that moment—even though I wouldn't admit it for years to come—I was in love. I knew I had to have him. I craved for him and desired his life more than anything else in my existence, and fate was on my side.

He'd taken a fatal wound to his side towards the end of the battle. He had his sword drawn up ready to strike down another enemy with a smile of victory on his face. When that smile disappeared and pain had taken over. He looked down to see a dagger sticking out of his side from the back, and in that moment he knew this was going to be his final battle. He turned around with speed no human should possess and removed the head of the young enemy warrior who dared to strike him. He continued with the battle and, let out a battle cry like no other. His angry roar cut down his enemies, shook the battlefield, and just for that moment all movement ceased. It had been magnificent.

His enemies took notice of his wounds and charged towards him. I was about to intervene, I would not allow him to come upon death unless given by me. But he did something unexpected his enemies did not see coming- he kept fighting, better and with more power then he had before. I'd never seen such strength in humans. He kept fighting until every enemy of his was struck down. His wounds did nothing to slow him down, they made him faster, stronger, more determine and even a better warrior. I watched as he fell to his knees after the victory and his brothers came to him and tried to help. But they found what I already known, their leader, brother, fellow warrior- was dying.

Eric's people truly honored their warriors, especially their leaders. Even though he was young, Eric had become well loved and above all respected in his short life. I had watched and waited as they built his ceremonial pyre, said their goodbyes, smirking when Eric mentioned females attraction to him. If I had not already known he would be my child that night I would have known right then. I could not wait until I molded him and taught him the ways of being an immortal. He would have been wasted dead. Yes, he had been mine even in those moments while his human heart still beat.

Death came quickly to his brothers by my hand before I stood over him; the risk of them seeing me taking him away was one risk I would not take. I'd come to him and offered life, the one thing anyone could see he wanted and craved. I knew he would pick life for even on his dying breath, he wanted to fight me. When my fangs had entered his neck, his taste had been the best I had the honor of drinking. I knew I'd made the right choice by making him my eternal child.

Over the years the bond between Eric and me grew to what most would never understand, not even our kind. I taught him what he should know and was ready for, watched him over the years transform and become the deadly perfection he is today. There was one lesson he had to know over anything else that I was his lover, father, and brother. His soul belonged to me, but Eric could never be caged. I'd known ever since seeing him on that battlefield he could never be trapped. Releasing him over 300 years ago was one of the most painful things to do, but Eric had to learn and master this world the way he was meant to, with the experience only he could gain without me.

Since then my child had become a maker himself, and had moved up in ranks of our world. His loyalty gives me much joy, and our few encounters since his release had fueled me.

Now, he was standing before me on his knees, telling me the reasons why he sent this human after me. He didn't know the grave mistake he had made, there was more to the Fellowship of the Sun than my nest and child knew.

I had been sensing a darkness looming in the background, waiting to come fourth. They will soon make their move, since they are now using weak minded humans to spread their chaos. The council had been correct in their belief that the last battle, decades ago, wouldn't settle everything. I thought I would have more time to gather information, but I underestimated my child's loyalty to me. He'd come to "rescue" me.

I could not focus on what my child spoke, for my attention was not on the small and strange young woman standing in the corner, trying to button up her dress. My eyes shifted up and down the small and fragile women I just rescued from enduring one of the most painful crimes any person could know. She was rubbing her arms now trying to calm herself, but I could still smell her fear and hear her heart beating rapidly. I had no idea why, but she captivated my attention away from my child, perhaps it had something to do with her fairy blood.

Yes, I'd smelled it on her right away and I could see the small glow around her. Any vampire around my age would be able to tell who she was, because of the great battle that had taken place five hundred years after I had been reborn into this dark world. But, I had to wonder why she was without her kin. Since that battle fifteen-hundred years ago, the fairies had stayed in their own realm, or that is what we have been led to believe. Seeing this girl standing in the corner with fae blood running through her veins, I could only assume we had been wrong, and this meant trouble was coming.

My thoughts were interrupted again by my child.

"They seek to destroy you." I could see in his eyes a storm of rage was beginning. His love and loyalty to me always warmed my soul, but right then it gave me nothing but annoyance.

"I can take care of myself, do not forget who I am and who you belong to." I snarled at him. The woman jumped at my harshness towards my child. In the eyes of humans they are always surprised by our true nature.

"Yes, Godric," he whispered, his eyes fixed on the ground. He was already regretting his actions, but he would have to remember never to cross me again, I was his superior. The alarm went off in the building attracting all of our attention.

"Go, take this…" I glanced up at the small woman in the corner who was still shaken by the events. "…human and leave. I will follow shortly after. You will shed no blood on the way out, we have caused enough chaos." By the brief flash of emotion that crosses his face I could tell Eric was not happy with this and also confused, but I was his maker, he had no say.

"Eric, we have to go now." The young woman broke the tension, walking towards us quickly.

Looking back at him, I could tell he was struggling. "She is correct. Go now, do not make me command you, if you do your punishment will be much worse then I originally planned."

Yes, I had plans to punish him for sending mortals after me. He should have known I had a plan, or that there was much more going on than he'd been lead to believe. He foolishly thought I had been captured by weak human men and lost faith in me. That was something I would never tolerate. I dominated him and tomorrow night he would be reminded of such. He had many things to answer for.

He rose up, telling the young woman to follow him. Watching them run up the stairs and out the door, I focus on what he called her..._Sookie _that is her name...interesting indeed.

After my child left with _Sookie_, I once again reflected on everything since coming to Newlin's church.

I did not make as much progress as I'd been hoping for. Spending weeks here and not getting any closer to the answers then I had been when I was "kidnapped". Perhaps they knew I was here? But how? It was when I'd been going over everything in the past few weeks that I felt something was wrong.

My head snapped up as I whispered, "Eric."

I felt a deep growl coming to the surface. I didn't care what part they played in everything, or if this would hurt the vampires in the media eyes; the Fellowship would know pain if anything happened to my child.

He was **mine**.

I ran up to the front of the church to see my child bound by silver ready to sacrifice himself for me once again and the woman Sookie screaming for them to stop. Newlin had a gun to her head and was addressing the crowd. For once in Newlin's pitiful life, he should have listened to a female, Sookie knew if this got out of hand they would all die.

I could hear Stan and my nest coming closer. I also sensed Mr. Compton with them. I did smell him all over the human, Sookie, before she left with Eric. I wondered why he was here; rumor had it he was on a special mission for Queen Sophie-Ann. So why was he in Dallas? But I would have to think about that later, if I didn't take action now, everyone with a beating heart would die before this night was over. Including the interesting Sookie, and I had many questions for her.

Compton burst into the main hall ready to strike, but I ran down before anyone noticed and grabbed Newlin by his weak neck. He was struggling to get a pitiful word out as I watched Sookie break free and help my child out of the sliver chains. I smirked at this: interesting once again. I would have to thank her later.

Turning my attention once more to the vermin in my grip, I snarled in his face. "You dare touch what is mine." I could feel his heart beating rapidly, and smell his fear. He was struggling with the pretense of being the fearless leader he craved to be. Newlin is nothing but a coward with a well built mask.

"Y'all demons are all going back to hell. No wrong in me helping you get there," he said gasping for breath.

A deep growl starts to rise inside me when Stan and my nest burst through the doors. I could feel this slowly getting out of hand and we didn't need any chaos with the humans right now. No matter how much we wanted to bathe in their blood, we had much bigger problems than weak humans waving crosses and bibles at us.

"Stop," I ordered before my nest could even begin to attack. They all stopped and stared at me awaiting my next orders.

Stan looked at me with much defiance in his eyes. "Sheriff, let us teach these humans a lesson to never cross us." I watch as he lowered his fangs towards one of the humans neck. "Don't ever question me, underling. Go back to the nest, the problem is no more. I don't think any of these noble people are willing to die for this man's chaos." I looked around and the humans all slowly nodded in fear. Stan threw down the one he was about to bite and the human struggled to get up and slowly walked out of the building with the rest of the vermin.

I could hear them one by one leaving until Stan, Sookie, Compton and my child were left along with me and Newlin.

"Everyone, leave, there is nothing left here." Compton grasped Sookie and tried to drag her out, but she stopped, pulling her arm out of his grip scowling at him before walking out next to him. As she passed Eric, they shared a secret look that Compton missed while focusing on trying to get out of the church. I wondered what else my child has been hiding from me? As they walked out the door I noticed Compton addressing a baby vamp that had waited outside. Was he so weak he needed a barely turned vampire's help?

My child was still standing next to me when I turned my attention to him. His face was blank, but I could feel everything through our bond. He looked me in the eye pleading for me to allow him to stay. When had he become so defiant? When I gave an order I expected it to be followed.

"Leave now Eric, and make sure everyone arrives safely at the nest. I will take care of Newlin," I told him. My tone and demeanor could not be mistaken. He knew that he has overstepped my authority. When he turned, starting to walk away I grinned reminding him of one more thing. "Oh, and, Eric, tomorrow night come to my chambers, we have much to discuss". I watched him shiver in fear and desire. A movement so fast, I doubted anyone human or vampire saw it. It pleased me to still have such a strong effect on my child.

Newlin, was still screaming at me about his Jesus when I smiled releasing my fangs, that stopped his little speech about his God mid word. There was little to nothing he could possibly tell me and now that the crisis had been averted a little spilt blood wouldn't hurt. The thoughts of tomorrow and Eric made me huger for blood so I pounced.

**Eric's POV**

I knew coming to her here would be a risk, but it's a risk I willingly took. The craving and desire for her innocence, soft skin beneath my hands was more than I could bare. I'd been waiting for this opportunity since arriving in Dallas a few nights ago to find my maker, Godric. Now that he was safe or should I say "alive"…at least for now, I could treat myself to her delicious body. No one knew about her relationship with me, not even my beloved child, Pam. I was selfish enough not wanting to share this one with anyone. I would not risk her under any circumstances, she was mine until I grew bored, and then this game with her would end.

Stopping outside her door, I sensed her inside and knew she was alone. Slipping inside the hotel room and I walked towards my pet to see her on the bed, in my favorite position... hands and knees waiting for me. She knew I was coming, we have been playing this game long enough. She knew I could never stay away from her _innocence_ for very long.

I approached the bed; she sat up and stared at me with strong love and desire. I knew she had strong feelings for me, feelings I couldn't give back to her. When I first laid eyes on her, I knew she would be trouble, but the kind of trouble I enjoyed. I was ready to devour her once again and take her to pleasures beyond her imagination. A rare treat like her deserved special care.

She crawled towards me on the bed and slowly started to unbutton my jeans. I growled at her, I was not in the mood for anything slow tonight. I was ready to plunge into her body and taste the innocence and desire within her that she would never lose. She stopped and looked up ready to say something but stopped herself. She knew we had the unspoken rule of no talking. This is all about a release and domination. Only lovers speak during this wild act. We were not lovers she was merely my pet-a pet I would thoroughly enjoy for the next couple of hours.

I gripped her arms pulling her up for a heated kiss. Her taste reminds me of sunshine mixed with a little darkness, a perfect combination. She was trembling in my arms not only from desire but, because she knew of the possibility we could get caught. I am surprised we haven't been caught already. But vampires and humans tend to not see what they don't want to see, and this works in my favor. I ripped what little clothes she had on her body and threw her on her back. I watched her eyes darken with even more lust as she waited for me to take her. I released my fangs and faster then she could understand, cover her body and plunged into her awaiting pussy.

She bit her lip to hold in her scream, and drew blood which dripped down her chin and I eagerly tasted. I couldn't wait to leave Dallas so I could enjoy her screams once again. This was a vampire hotel and screams were something we heard normally, but we don't want to give away our little secret with her "friends" nearby. With that thought, I began to thrust hard and fast at a speed we hadn't tried before. I gripped her hips hard and drew blood with my nails as I continued to pound inside her. I leaned back on my knees and roughly, I pulled her up towards my chest and she finally let out a scream since the angle changed and I'm reaching even further inside her. I licked her neck savoring that sweet taste that was only hers, and leaned down to bite her rock hard nipples.

Pulling out, I flipped her over onto her stomach. Putting one hand on her shoulder to keep her on the mattress then pulled her up to her knees. When I was sure that she was going to stay in that position, I took my hand off her shoulder then grabbed my aching cock. One hand on her hip, I positioned the head of my cock at her rear entrance that was covered in her _juices_ that leaked from her sweet pussy. Rubbing it around a bit to tease her, I then gave a rough thrust of my hips into the thick ring of muscle. I groan at the tightness as it surrounded my hardened length. I began to thrust madly into her upturned ass, and what a perfect ass it is.

Leaning over her body, one arm looped around her waist, one forearm braced on the bed over her head, I curled around the arch of her ass then thrust as hard as I could, while panting and growling.

Her fucking ass is too tight for her own good. I flipped her over fast again and plunged back in the ass I love so much. It maybe rougher then our normal routine but she can take it and so much more. She is panting and I could feel her end was coming for this round. I roughly bit into her right breast, but I did not drink: this was just a reminder to who she belongs too. Anyone can forget pleasure but pain is something that is forever in our minds. As soon as my fangs entered her, she became undone and brought me with her.

After a few more rounds, I could feel dawn approaching, so it's time for me to leave my pet once again. She didn't know the plans I had for her. Right before I left I took one last look at her. She lay there naked and replete, staring back at me. Lips curled up with satisfaction. A beautiful sight, yet my thoughts turned to my maker. Him, and the punishment that awaited me from his hands when I woke tomorrow. Shuddering from ghostly pleasure and pain as my lust began to make me harder, I pushed the thoughts out of my mind, focusing on the now. Tomorrow would come soon enough. I looked at her again as she lay there staring up into my eyes, waiting until the _sleep _takes her.

_Little one, I hope you're ready, because I'm going to drag you into darkness so deep you won't even desire to look for any light_.

**AN: There you have it the first chapter to what I promise will be one crazy story. I will say that after this chapter I will mostly be departing from the original True Blood story lines or at least the order in which it has been done. I will be taking stuff from the books and putting my own twist on things and include them into my own plot. **

**Review! Like it? Hate it? Things I need to work on? Tell me I want to hear back from you guys. :)**


	2. Darkness

**AN: **Thank you guys so much for the reviews and alerts for this story. I already have over 300 hits for just chapter one! I love hearing from my reviewers so once again thank you so much. I am sorry for the delay of this chapter I had some major computer troubles, but everything is fixed now and back to normal. So chapters will be coming much faster. A special thank you to me beta **Midnightquiver **for taking the time and looking this over for me. :)

I do need to address one thing someone message me about. This will NOT be a Godric/Eric slash story. There will be some references to a sexual relationship between them but nothing more. I am mainly focusing on trying to explore their bond as maker and child through out the story.

**Disclaimer: All rights reserve to Charlie Harris and Alan Ball. I don't own anything except my own characters and plot.**

**Summary: **

**Seventeen minutes too submit to Hate. **

**Seventeen minutes to fall into Desire. **

**Seventeen minutes to find a war. **

**Seventeen seconds to fall in love. **

"**Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,**

**Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before."- The Raven**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

_Two weeks._

That is how long it has been since I've arrived in Dallas to _save _my maker. I just finished feeding from the fang-banger who was a rare -AB, when I start to think. Before I could get to far, she tried to foolishly seduced me so I push her towards the ground. My thoughts start to over take me and I feel myself go into down time.

They are centered around these last two weeks. Since the night after my punishment-an involuntary shiver goes through my body even thinking about that night- many events have taken place, and none of them within my control. I'm a thousand-year old Viking and having things out of my control, is something I have never favored in my entire existence. The third night after the "_rescue" _as we like to call it now_,_ things have taken a turn for the worse. Even more, I haven't touched my _pet_ since that very night two weeks ago.

Looking into her _innocent _eyes every time we are close to each other in the presence of others, and seeing the great desire and longing. Craving for her touch and delicious beautiful body is testing my control, but I have no choice because someone knows about our little _game._

Yes, someone has finally found out about us and I do NOT like it one bit-even if it is my maker.

Godric questioned me the night of my punishment; or rather he stated he knew. How? I don't know, but should I be surprised? No. This is my maker, my everything; he will always know me better than any other creature walking this earth. He did create me after all; his blood runs through my body and gives me life, or should I say _death._ But it still angered me, because I do not like anyone knowing about our little game. She is my _pet_, my _release_, my _bitch_ and I do not share her with no one!

When Godric looked into my eyes that night and told me he knew, I know he felt my rage coming to the surface. The slight shaking in my body and darkening of my eyes with the small growl that slipped out of me was all a confirmation of my rage-despite the bond we share. I would never harm my maker, but surprisingly, I was tempted to do so over my pet.

This is why I have kept my distance from her. Yes, I crave to taste that innocent body and delicious curves while pounding into her tight wet pussy but, I must hold back. One thousand years of control can be shattered by this small girl. I was tempted to hurt my maker because of her, something that has never crossed me before. If I have to beg my maker to commend me to never see her again, I will do it without a second thought. I cannot bear the thought of her having any type of control over me.

Pushing the thoughts of my pet aside, I think of this _new_ enemy that is uprising. Godric is keeping something from me about them. Something he is willing to test our bond over-something I never thought he would do. My instincts scream this so called new enemy is not really "new", but a return of something...someone.

Our bond as maker and child is the most important thing in my "life", why he would even test it is beyond me. He keeps shutting down our bond for hours so, I can't feel anything he is doing. Why would he do this and risk me? Why does he not trust me? Have I not proven my loyalty to him? What is so important to keep quiet that he would shut down the one thing he promised me long ago he would never choose to do.

Along with our bond being tested, he has never given anyone details of why he surrendered himself to that fucking, Fellowship Of The Sun. Not to mention they have had a sudden raise in numbers across Texas and the southern states, along with Newlin going missing. I smirk slowly, well not missing exactly, everyone here in the nest knows my maker _disposed_ of him. Godric returned the night of the rescue covered in blood, but assured us Newlin isn't dead. What exactly happened to Newlin, Godric wouldn't say, just that he wouldn't be a problem anymore.

Now it seems the Fellowship of the Sun has a new leader and their numbers are growing rapidly. Godric doesn't want us to make a move yet, saying "we need to learn more". They are humans what is there more to know? The flame the flags of hatred for vampires, they all need to be disposed of in my opinion.

One of the most unexpected events took place when Victor arrived. I can't help, but to think of ways to rip him apart from just the thought of his name.

**Flashback to a few nights ago**

_Standing next to Godric and observing everyone in the room, I feel tensions are running high. Me and my company have been here longer than expected, but Dallas is in need of help and help they will receive. I will always help my maker if it's within my power and those I command._

_I see Billy-Boy glaring at me as he is trying to cover his little spitfire from my glaze. He is dressed in his normal southern gentlemen outfit, while Ms. Spitfire is in a red number looking over some paperwork of names and pictures of fellowship members she might recognize from her short visit. _

_We need all the information we can get about these humans. Glancing back to Billy-Boy, I can't help but to think of his reaction when he finds out our little secret. Smirking back at him, he shifts uncomfortably a little more away from me and towards the spitfire he likes to claim as his. _

_His child is sitting opposite of him, dressed like she is about to join the fellowship. She is forcing herself to swallow the True Blood in her hand; I catch her eyes for a moment. I almost feel sorry for her to have a maker like Billy-Boy, he still needs training himself so handling a beautiful baby vampire is something he doesn't have any knowledge of whatsoever. It's no wonder he tries to get rid of her every chance he gets. I growl at that thought, because a maker killing or abandoning his/her child is something I don't tolerate. _

_I come back to focus, as Godric informs myself, Stan, Isabel, and Elena a visitor, will arrive shortly. I notice the small exchange between him and Elena as he finishes addressing us. I could never figure out what their exact relationship was, but whatever it is I know it's becoming icy from the look Godric is giving Elena. I decide to step in before things get any more heated._

"_Who is this visitor that is so important Godric? We have more pressing issues then to entertain some guest."_

_Godric shifts his glare in my direction. "I see you haven't learned anything from the previous night, **Eric**. Do not question me when it's unnecessary, or must we have another chat?" I can't help but flinch at the mere reference of that night. _

_Lowering my eyes, "I do not mean to question you master, but with so many things going on right now, maybe having a guest to entertain would be best to leave until later"._

"_Who said anything about entertaining? Our guest is coming to seek help and it will seem we may have a common enemy. So before you question me again Eric. Think. Hard."_

_I can see in the corner of my eye Billy-Boy smirking at my exchange with Godric. I send a small glare his way to make it disappear and for him to focus on Ms. Spitfire again. _

_My eyes shift towards the door when I hear a number of vampires coming our way. Then I caught the scent. The scent of the being I swore if I ever came in contact again I would rip its head off. I watch the door open and look at who walks in with a cocky fucking smile on his face. Victor, King Victor Madden._

_Lesson one about royalty in the vampire world, it means shit. You can be a king at one-hundred years old now. Only the young vampires seek out to be a King or Queen, us older, ancient vampires could care less. We are more powerful and could take them out at any time, and it's just a title. That is what Victor is, a coward and waste of blood that carries a title. He is no King and will never become one in my eyes._

_I watch him walk across the room and greet my maker. MY MAKER! He is obviously ignoring me after all, the last exchange we had eighty years ago wasn't what you would call pleasant. I look to the corner of my eye to see all the females stare at him. Ms. Spitfire can't help but to stare harder than the rest of the women in the room. I send a small glare in her direction and watch her turn her gaze elsewhere. Of course anyone with a fucking pussy would fall all over him._

_Victor stands at 6'3 with a frame similar to my own. Having green eyes and shoulder length brown hair and what Pam once called, a Hollywood smile according to that magazine she reads with Dear Abby in it. He also can't seem to dress in clothes without it having a designer label attached to it. Standing before my maker in a **Valentino **suit and tie along with some custom made dress shoes, he is impeccable. I have will give him credit at playing the part of dressing up as "King" very well. I will need to thank Pam for making me know, every designer label known in the world of fashion to date. _

"_Victor, I see you arrived an hour earlier than expected" I hear my maker address the "King". _

"_Yes, I've been in a town an hour away from here for a few days now, and after I heard what is going on here in Dallas I knew I had to come right away my friend." I snort when I hear that, which earned me a glare from my maker. _

"_Victor, when did the attacks in your kingdom begin? I never thought "they" could cause any trouble in the state of California"._

"_It started one week before I heard of your kidnapping. Three of my Sheriffs came to my residence to inform me of the strange attacks involving The Fellowship. Only one of the attacks were successful and it caused six of my underlings to meet the true death."_

_I watched Godric's eyes widen a little when he responded quickly, "Did you say six of your underlings?" Victor's expression faulted just a little when he confirmed with a nod. He still hates to repeat himself after all these years. _

_Godric backs away slowly before continuing. "What is this weapon you found on one of the fellowship members you were able to capture?"_

_Victor reached behind him and one of his guards handed a medium black leather bag to him. He reached in and slowly took it out and presented it to Godric. I couldn't even look at Godric because the smell that was coming off the weapon made me and every vampire in this room release their fangs except for my maker. _

_Godric touched the "weapon" and whispered a word that made me freeze and I could see Billy-Boy in the corner of my eye shiver a little with fear. _

"_Fae"_

**End of Flashback**

Since then Victor has been a thorn in my side. Godric knows our history; he was there after all, but tells me there are more important matters at hand. I can feel the rage inside me start to surface again after these thoughts.

Standing up, I begin pacing across my room as the fangbanger I just fed on and fucked is still trying to recover on the floor, where I tossed her too. I rush over to her at vampire speed; pick her up leaving her shredded clothes behind. Opening my door I pushed her out into the hallway to make her way out of our nest. I can't deal with the clean up from "dinner".

Before I could fully close my door, I notice someone rushing down the hallway and caught their scent. My eyes widen in shock and only one thought came to mind, and with it doubt followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric POV<strong>

The past few weeks have been hard. If it was possible for vampires to have headaches I would be having one right now. So much is going on and I feel like nothing can be done about it right now. In one word, I feel powerless.

Dealing with my child has not been easy in this short time. Since coming to my rescue, he has been even more rebellious than ever. Questioning everything I do, not doing what I say. After the night of my punishing him, I thought things would get better, but they have only become worse.

I had to close the bond between us a few times so he wouldn't find out everything yet. Just like myself, he could read me like a book and would figure things out fast. It kills me to do this, but it's necessary. Once Victor arrived, tensions just rose to another level. I despise that vampire after what he did to my child, but we have to work together. This _new_ enemy will not be easy to get rid of alone, so, sadly I must control my temper and not depose the sack of blood. One thing that has kept me entertained over the past few weeks is the little fae, or what my child likes to call, Ms. Spitfire.

She is a handful and seems to have an unnatural dislike for me since I "put her in danger". Our most interesting encounter over these past few weeks happened in my bathroom of all places.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Walking into my bedroom after having been with Eric most of the night trying to get information of the new Fellowship members we captured, I am in need of shower. However, I stop when I notice woman clothes scattered about my room along with a thong hanging off my bed. _

_I begin to growl thinking one of my underlings sent some female to my room, when I caught her scent. I smirk and let out a little laugh, the little fae is in my room. To be exact, my shower._

_I walk in and notice her washing slowly in the shower. I can see every curve on her little body along with how the water travels down her neck to touch her breast. I see her beautifully trimmed pussy and lose myself in a small fantasy of being inside of it. When she suddenly turns the water off._

_She steps out grabs the towel and turns towards me and screams. I just smile and look at her up and down, then release a small growl. _

"_If I had known this was what would be waiting in my room, I would have been here much earlier."_

_I can see that fairy rage start to surface and explode. "Excuse me do you mind I was taking a shower and you have no right to..."_

_I cut her off right there, "Actually my little fae, I do have the right since this is my bedroom and this is my shower along with everything in this nest. So do remember who you are talking too?" _

_She looks a little shocked and then composes herself again. "Isabel told me I could use this room to shower and change, since I don't want to be near Bill right now. I didn't know it was yours or I would have never step foot inside it, after what you've done to me."_

_I growled, "Remind me again little fae, what exactly did I do to you?" _

_I watch as the fairy rage inside her exploded. "It was your fault that I was in that basement for two days. Y'all dragged me into vampire stuff again when I wasn't even needed because you obviously didn't need any finding. So yes, everything I went through down in that hell hole is YOUR fault." I can see she tired herself out after that little pointless speech. I walk closer to her until she has backed herself into the shower door. _

"_Little fae, I will tell you this only once. It was YOU who chose to come down in what you call, "hell hole". It was you who agreed to do what my child said. I do regret you almost getting raped but don't you dare ever blame me for something that was only in YOUR control. Do you make it a habit of blaming others for YOUR mistakes? If so you need to grow up little one or you won't survive much longer."_

_She tears up a little then I see anger once again take over her face. "Is that a threat? If so Bill won't like this at all." _

_I slam my arm next to her head, release my fangs and lean in close. "It's not a threat little one, it's a fact. You can tell Mr. Compton every detail of what has just taken place and maybe you can mention how you used my shower to clean up instead of your own in your room with him that is working properly. You could have asked him to leave the room and you know it. I'm not here to baby you, or make an enemy with you. I am grateful you came to help me even if it wasn't needed. But I do need your help now, do you think you can do that or must we have another go little one?"_

_She swallows and nods her head slowly while trying to hold her towel close to her body. I lean in even more until I am only a breath away from her face. _

"_You have very innocent eyes little fae"._

_She jumps a little shakes her head and walks under my arm around me and runs out my room, after she gathers her scattered clothes as fast as she could. Funny thing is, she tried to get rid of the smell but forgot her clothes carry the scent as well. I smirk a little more. Oh yes, the little fae is very entertaining. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I smile thinking about that encounter turning in my chair to face my window staring out into the night. Since then she has tried her best to avoid me but she can't run from me forever. She is staying in my nest after all. My thoughts are interrupted once again by my door being open. The smile on my face drops completely at who is inside my door and a growl erupts from my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Bill POV<strong>

Rushing outside as fast as I can with my cell phone in hand, I glance back to make sure no one is watching me as I sense around for any other being in the area close by.

Opening my phone, I dial the first number on my speed-dial. I hear someone pick up and start speaking right away.

"They were able to get the weapon and now they know. What am I supposed to do now? They know of your kind involvement. It won't be long until..."

"Will you shut-up Compton? I know they have the weapon I wanted them to find it."

I stare in shock at my phone. "Why? This isn't dangerous just for you. I am putting myself on the line and they will find out if I don't stay one step ahead."

"Doesn't matter have you secured the two keys?"

"Yes it's only a matter of getting them out of Dallas and back to Bon temps. But with the way things are going, we won't be leaving anytime soon."

I can hear something smashing in the background on the phone. "Fine. I will go and arrive in Bon Temps tomorrow and create something there that will force them to allow you to leave with the two keys. Darkness is coming and the ancient vampires will not be able to stop it _this time._ Do not fail me Compton. Your queen can't protect you from me, so remember that."

Then I hear nothing, but a click. This better work, I refuse to meet the true death because of these two fucking keys.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric POV<strong>

I stare at the being in my door with anger. I stood up with my hands on my desk as the creature, which turns out to be a vampire walks closer after shutting my door.

"What are you doing here?" I can't help but glare hard as the vampire smirks in my direction.

"That is no way to talk to your guest. It has been three hundred years-Master." I growl and at vampire speed stand in front of her. I grab her arms and slam her into the wall while snarling. "I will ask you one more time Trinity. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

I watch her lean in with a smirk. "Just checking on you Godric, after all you are my **maker.**"


	3. Storm

**Disclaimer: All rights reserve to Charlie Harris and Alan Ball. I don't own anything except my own characters and plot.**

**AN:** Thanks so much you guys for all the hits (over 700 so far), reviews, PM, favorites and alerts! A special thank you to my beta **Midnightquiver **for taking the time and looking this over for me. You rock girl! :) I also know the story is starting off a little slow but things are going to pick up this chapter and the ones that follows. Enjoy!

**Summary:**

**Seventeen minutes too submit to Hate.**

**Seventeen minutes to fall into Desire.**

**Seventeen minutes to find a war.**

**Seventeen seconds to fall in love.**

**Some dark themes and a small lemon in this chapter.**

"**They say it's always calm after a Storm, but after this Storm their will be chaos."-Anonymous**

**Godric POV**

Trinity walked into my office and once again throws everything off balance with her presence. I grabbed her slamming her into the wall asking why is she here. I wish to this very night I never turned her, that she was never my child. It was the biggest mistake in my existence, and one I tried to keep a secret from Eric.

**Flashback**

_It had been too long, and it wouldn't be easy, but I had to let my child go. I had to let Eric go. He could never be bound to something for a long time, but it had never been the case with me. Eric pleaded with me to not release him, but I knew if he was to ever survive in our world he had to go. _

_Looking at him as he fell to his knees with read trails of tears flowing down his face, he beg me not to do this. But I had to remind him, this wasn't forever it was a new beginning. I knew without a doubt Eric would grow in more ways, than he could with staying by my side. I touch his face and led his lips to mine and when I pulled back. _

_I stared into his eyes and told him, "Vår kärlek är absolut, obegränsad." Something then clicked in his eyes as I watched emotions flash across them- it told me he understood we will meet again. No one could ever replace him, he is my child. _

_He rose up from his knees to look at me one more time and finally walked out the door of our current resting place, it was the hardest thing for me to experience. I could feel through our bond the pain he was in from leaving me, it broke me. However, I could also feel his thrill of finding the unknown, exploring the new world. _

_Since then I've become a lonely traveler once more and that is how I find myself here in Spain. Zaragoza to be exact. A war has broken out between France and Spain, it has become much easier for me to feed and hide from the humans. _

_I had no idea why I was drawn to this city, because most vampires would leave an area of war because it was too much of a risk for resting. I found it to be thrilling, enjoying the rush of the war surrounding me. Before I was even a vampire I was fascinated by wars and battles, so being in the middle of one is comfort to me. _

_I was walking through the silent streets of Zaragoza the day after one of the many battles caused by Jean-Antoine Verdier's army. It was silent; most have fled these parts or have died. There are some that are left behind due to injuries that I feed on. _

_Looking around and opening my senses up to find my next meal, that is when I hear it. A cry, I small fragile cry. Rushing towards the sound, I stop and even my eyes widen at what I see. I maybe a carrier of death, but even I knew the value of human life. _

_There leaning against the wall of a crumbled building is a young woman. She has a wound on her head along with a deep cut traveling down her chest. She had bruises along her arms, while a cut down her leg was bleeding open so badly I could see her bone clearly. I could also see from where I stood, between her thighs blood leaked down her legs onto the bloody ground below from being violated many times. She had little to no clothes on her body, but it was her eyes that had my attention. _

_It was the same look of life, my child Eric had in his when I first saw him. Not one tear was in her eyes, or on her face. She was staring at me, daring that I end her life. I guarantee if she could fight me right now she would battle me until the very end. _

_Lowering myself to her broken body, I can smell that she only had a few minutes maybe less to live. I can't help to be drawn to her. I was surprised when she started speaking,_

"_¿"Es usted yendo a utilizarme también?" She stared at me waiting for my answer._

_I smirked at her, "Usted no Sirve de gran cosa a mí ahora"._

"_¡"Puerco! Llegaré sin ayuda para arrastrarle a la muerte...", she was cut off as blood begins to pour from her mouth as she coughed. _

_Leaning closer to her, I smell her life slipping away. "Soy la muerte, el tipo que puede dar usted vida."_

_She spit blood on my face. "Yo no deseo nada de hombre como usted, yo quiero luchar y crear una tormenta." _

_When she said that added to my hunger, next thing I knew my fangs were in her throat draining her of the little life force she had left. She didn't struggle once and laid there as I took her life and made her into my child. I never planned on making another child but out of the loneliness of missing Eric and the look in her eyes. My instincts took over me and before I knew it I was feeding her my blood. _

_When we rose from the ground three nights later right as another battle was taking place in the city between the French and Spanish. I took her to feed on the injured soldiers and not once did she hesitate or question me. I couldn't help, but feel a connection with her, something I never had with Eric. _

_Eric, I can't tell him about this, he can never know I made another child. The betrayal would be something so deep he wouldn't be able to handle it. I promised him, no one would replace him and not but a year after he departs from me I make another child. _

_We traveled around the city for a few nights me teaching her the basics of feeding and hunting when something happen. I went to secure a boat for us to travel in the next night for it was time for us to leave Spain, when I felt something strange in the bond I had with my new child. _

_I rushed over to where I could feel her and that is when I saw what I created. She was standing in the middle of a room where five men and two women were ripped apart scattered around, with blood everywhere. I recognized the scents of the men that where on my child the night I turned her. They were the men who used and left her that night. Looking down I saw one woman use to be with-child, the baby she once carried was on the floor in pieces next to her. The other woman had her eyes and tongue ripped out her face with a sword that belonged to one of the men going through her heart. The men had their manhood's ripped from their bodies along with other body parts. _

_My eyes drifted up to my child's face and I saw her smiling. I have done similar and much more terrible things in my past but I never felt peace from it. I can feel through the bond, she was happy with what she did. I ask myself again, what did I create?_

**End of Flashback **

Staring at her now, I can't help the deep growl that comes from my chest. She smiles at me then shifts her eyes to the papers scattered around on my desk, as she tries to push me back from her.

I drop her onto the ground and watch as she slowly stands back up and brushes off her clothes. I suddenly hear her giggle, and I snapped again.

"Trinity, you have exactly thirty seconds to tell me the reason you are in my presence after I forbid you to ever come near me again."

She smirks and says in the cocky voice, "But you never did command me, Master".

I saw nothing but rage then, she knew how to push me to my limits. I release my fangs again and run up to here and grab her by the neck when she says quickly,

"I have information about the fae and the weapon that you have come into possession of, **Master**."

Trinity continues to smile at me cruelly, while I tighten my grip on her neck. She is truly a soulless creature, and I created her. She was meant to die next to that crumbled building I found her all those centuries ago. I watched her over the years torture, kill, and bathe in blood. The acts itself didn't bother me as much because I have done similar and much worse, but it's because she enjoyed it. She smiles when she rips a child from a mother's womb, it's one of her favorite things to do. I kept her with me only for fifty years then I left her one night and closed our bond so she wouldn't be able to find me. I swore to never let her near Eric or for her to gain knowledge of him; someone this soulless shouldn't be near my Eric.

Dropping her once more towards the ground, I turn quickly and walk back around my desk. I knew she was telling the truth about the information, I could feel it. Knowing Trinity, she won't give it up until she gets want she wants, me.

"Stay, use the light tight room in the eastern side of the house. Don't cause any trouble while you are here and I want to know everything you know tomorrow night."

I hear her giggle, "I will need more than one night. In fact you're going to need my help to fight after I tell you what I know".

"One night Trinity. Now leave!"

I watch her leave out the door and I collapsed into my chair and watch the thunderstorm outside. Things were about to take a dangerous turn, I just didn't know how dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I needed her; I didn't care if dawn would be here in three hours time. I needed my pet again. After smelling the scent in the hallway, I couldn't understand what was going on. It smelled of a female mixed with my maker. Who was this bitch and why does she have my makers scent? Godric, hasn't claim any humans or vampires that is not me, I know this for a fact. The only explanation would be- No! I won't believe that ever. I am his only child!

I'm standing now in my pet's room and she is watching me about to ask a question because, I can see the curiosity on her face. Quickly putting my finger on her lips, and kiss her thoroughly I walk her back to the bed. I can feel she is nervous because, I never come this close to dawn before, and it would be dangerous for me to "die" here with her, but I couldn't stop this craving for my pet.

Stripping her of the robe covering her, I ran my hands through her long thick hair and down over her beautiful breasts and her delicious innocent body. I can't help the moan that leaves my mouth.

I run my fingers through the now moist curls of her mound and swallowed her moan. We already have Godric knowing about us, no need for anyone else to know. I continued to explore her body, and for some odd reason tonight felt different.

I felt the craving to be buried so deep within her warm wet depths and bury these emotions that have stirred up inside me because of my maker. My pet brought something out of me when we are together it gives me release, but at the same time is so complex it's hard to explain. Why do I need to explain? She is just my bitch, nothing more.

She has begun to distract me from what is important. If I didn't see her, then she was haunting my thoughts. The anticipation of catching just a glimpse of her now in my maker's nest, causes me to crave her move. This should not affect me! What is going on? Why am I feeling this why? I just wanted release and she has done something to me.

I dipped my fingers inside her and watch her respond beautifully. I can't help but to calm a little when I watch her in the throes of desire. She opens her eyes and I can see her begging me to take her. It has been two weeks since I've been inside my pussy. Yes, mine and I'm ready to play with it as much as I like too.

I throw her onto the bed and thrust inside her fast and hard. She rakes her nails down my back drawing blood and I watch her start to lose control already. I begin to pound inside her, not taking the time to enjoy my pet as I usually do.

As I continue to pound into her, I run my nose down her neck, not catching my scent at all. It bothers me that she must wash and get rid of my scent. It's the one way for me to claim her, for she is mine. I can't mark her because she will always be healed. Plus, I can't have anyone seeing my mark and knowing our little secret now.

I feel her inner muscles start to grasp me, when I ran my tongue down her neck and plunge my fangs in and drink deeply. That is when I felt something in my neck, she bit me as well! This has never happened before. She has never tried or succeeded in biting me. I rip her off my neck before she could drink more than a few drops and slam her lips to mine.

I could feel her sudden release and I follow licking the left over blood on her neck. We collapse on the bed and I feel her running her hands down my back and grabbed my butt.

Grabbing her hands, I slam them back into the head board and stared into her eyes. I smile and start moving inside her again, we can get another round in before dawn.

I will think about the coming storm later.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric's POV<strong>

Tonight so far had gone smoothly. Almost, everyone has gathered in the study to go over everything we know so far of the current situation with the Fellowship. I told Trinity to be down here as soon as the sun sets, but she has decided to take her time in arriving. Mr. Compton isn't here either, leaving a message with the little fae, he had something more important to take care of and not to worry. I failed to see when we ever showed any of us worried about him. I was surprised to see Victor down here on time and seems to be in a sharing mood. Despite his leering at the little fae that I can't help but want to rip his head off for, he has been very useful.

Isabel is missing as well, but it's no surprise there after all, I discovered what her and Eric-Let me push those thoughts aside for now. She will show when she is ready.

I turn towards Eric, Elena and Stan who are discussing what should our next move be in our situation. When Mr. Compton who decides to show up, rushed into my office almost breaking the door. He speeds towards us shouting to Eric.

"Eric, me and my company must return to Bon Temps immediately. We can't stay here any longer dealing with Dallas problems; something has happen that seeks my attention."

I glance at Eric and decided right then to let my child handle this situation.

Eric steps towards Mr. Compton still reading some papers, "Now Billy-boy why should I let you leave and what is so important?" I shift my eyes back to Mr. Compton.

"My resting place has been set on fire and burned to the ground. According to my neighbors they saw a bunch of drainers trying to run off from my home after smoke was spotted. My company and I must return to Bon Temps so the situation can be dealt with correctly."

I watch Eric raise one of his eyebrows and say, "Billy-Boy you have neighbors?" Then he glanced at the little fae.

Mr. Compton falters a little and I can see he is getting frustrated.

"Eric this is no time for your games! But if you must know it wasn't exactly a neighbor but a friend who informed me"

Eric once again raises his eyebrow, "You have friends?"

"Eric this is not the time, does it matter how I found out? My ancestral home is burned to the ground I must go NOW."

"I know of the importance Bill-Boy and you can go. Just remember who you are talking to."

Mr. Compton turns towards the little fae and his child Jessica, who are both sitting there looking surprisingly angry and tells them to go pack right away when Eric interrupts him.

"I said you can go Billy-Boy, but the girls can stay. Sookie's help is still needed here and Jessica would be safer to stay here in Dallas."

Compton towards around quickly fangs bared and starts yelling, "They are MINE Eric, where I go they follow."

We all can feel a fight in the horizon and every vampire in the room releases their fangs. Eric rushes in-front on Compton before he even notices.

"I am your sheriff you do as I say! Or are you trying to pick a fight tonight?"

Before either of them could continue the little fae jumps in between them and starts to yell at Compton.

"William Compton you have NO right to tell me what I can and cannot do after the way you have been treating me these past few weeks. You haven't spent any time with me, you're always gone after you awake and you haven't spent one second with Jessica. Lord forgive me, but you haven't even touched me since we arrived here. You haven't CLAIMED me in weeks. So you can shove that load of crap somewhere else because, you do not own me Bill!"

Bill gets a look of rage on his face and snarls into her face, "The moment I took your virginity was when I claimed you."

When those words left his mouth the mood in the room shifted. I found myself gripping Compton's neck, while I see from the corner of my eye Victor holding Sookie back from attacking Compton as silent tears trail down her face. His child Jessica is ready to attack and is yelling at him while Eric is beside me.

Jessica rushes up to my other side and is glaring at Compton, "How could you say that to Sookie? You're not being fair! Don't you think both of us would be better off here if some drainers set OUR resting place on fire. Because I don't have a home either now. This fucking sucks!"

I drop Compton from my grasp. "She is correct; it would be dangerous for the both of them to go back with you. Even if I get the feeling they wouldn't want to travel with you right now. Go leave my nest and attend to your _home._"

I watched him stand up and he steps towards the little fae, "Sookeh, please I just lost my home and my temper is short I ha-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear from you anymore. If and when you return we are over, what you just said to me crossed the line. You don't say that to people you supposedly love. Ever since the night we met and I drank your blood, I thought we were connected."

Me and Eric both glanced at each other when she said this, _interesting._

She continued, "I am starting to feel like I was wrong. We were never connected and I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore. It's like everything I thought was real, was a lie. Just GO!" She then turned and buried herself into Victor's chest crying.

Interesting, indeed.

Fangs still released, Eric steps towards Compton once again, "I will take care of Jessica while you are gone. Do try to come back soon."

Compton glares at Eric glances around the room and rushes out the door. Eric walks towards me while Victor makes a comment how he doesn't trust Compton and it was a mistake to allow him to leave.

Eric surprisingly agrees, and I can't help but to as well. It seems everyone in this room has a secret. I had a feeling things were about to become worst.

Then Trinity and Isabel walks inside the room and I knew the storm as finally arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

Billy-Boy finally leaves and some new vampire with Isabel arrives. I look her over and see that she is about 5'3 very light olive skin, long dark curly hair with cold ice blue eyes. Her eyes almost seems soulless, powerful, but soulless. Who is this creature, I begin to think when I caught her scent.

My eyes widen and I can't help but growl out, "Who the fuck are you?" I watched everyone in the room except my maker, glance at me then stare at her.

She laughs, flicks her hair and tells me, "That is no way to treat your sister." That is when everything clicks inside my head. Godric broke his promise and lied to me. There is a pain in my chest I've never felt before.

I glance at Godric to see his face full of rage and I look back at her I bared my fangs. Godric may have broken his promise, but she is a threat to my maker no matter if she is his bastard _child._

Without a second thought, I leaped towards her and pounced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> There you have it Chapter 3! I enjoyed writing this one and I will tell you chapter 4 will start off with out favorite telepathic barmaid POV. Wonder what is going on in her mind? lol

**Review! Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Comments? **

**Story Suggestions:**

**Burn Out The Sun by Cooper's Mama (one of my current favorites)**

**Timeless Connection by Nottowaywolf (another one of my favorites)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>I dont speak fluent Swedish or Spanish so I used and online translator, if there are any mistakes let me know.

**Translation of what Godric said to Eric:**

"Our love is unconditional, unlimited.

**Translation of what Trinity and Godric said to each other:**

"_Are you going to use me too?" _

"_You're not much use to me now."_

"_Pig! I will find a way to drag you to death..." _

"_I am death, the type that can give you life."_

_I don't want anything from man like you, I want to fight and create a storm." _


	4. Doubt

**Disclaimer: All rights reserve to Charlie Harris and Alan Ball. I don't own anything except my own characters and plot.**

**AN: **Sorry for the small delay you guys for making you wait this chapter is a little long. Its my longest Chapter to date! Thanks so much you guys for all the hits (over 1400 so far), reviews, PM, favorites and alerts! A special thank you to my beta **Midnightquiver **for taking the time and looking this over for me. You rock girl! :) I will leave the rest of my notes at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

**Summary:**

**Seventeen minutes too submit to Hate.**

**Seventeen minutes to fall into Desire.**

**Seventeen minutes to find a war.**

**Seventeen seconds to fall in love.**

**Some dark themes and a small lemon in this chapter.**

**"You experience pain yesterday and you discovered that it led you to pleasure. You experience it today and found peace".-Coelho**

**Sookie POV**

_Blood._

It was everywhere in my life, my soul and my body. I have lost the good Christian lady my Gran raised me to be in these past few weeks. Feeling the water spray down on me as I stand here in the shower, doesn't feel like I am being cleansed. It feels like more blood is covering me, drowning me in the color red. I wish Gran was here, she would know what to do. Because I am lost and have no idea what I am doing, why I am doing it and where I go from here.

I had never witnessed the type of fight I did at Godric's just last night. Sure Jason has been in a few bar fights and I seen them even when I'm didn't witness it, because of my disability or so it was called. I've seen plenty of cruel and violent things in people's mind. Even witnessing my own Gran's death in Rene's mind. Large tears start to fall down my face when I think back to losing Gran.

What happened in Godric's office was something I never want to see again, but knew I would. But the blood isn't what is affecting me the most, but what I found out about myself is.

**Flashback**

_I was leaning into this vampire's chest crying my heart out after Bill left when I heard a cold chilling growl. It was able to make all my tears cease for a moment in time. I turned around to witness Eric flash towards this new vampire who just arrived in the room with Isabel._

_Everything happened in a matter of seconds. Eric grabbed this new vampire and slammed her into the wall next to me and the vampire holding me, Victor. She ra__n__ked her nails down Eric's back, drawing heavy streams of blood while growling back into his face with her fangs free. Eric quickly pushed her head to the side and bite savagely into her neck, earning a terrible cry to release from her throat. It reminded me of the time me and Jason were watching this snake attack the rabbit that would come into a backyard sometimes when Gran would be messin' about in her garden. The snake moved so fast and wrapped itself around the rabbit and bit into its neck and blood spilled on the ground. I remember cryin__'__ for a week, while Jason thought it was cool. _

_I could see Eric was trying to drain her as fast as he could, but then Godric flash towards them. He ripped Eric off her neck and since Eric had a good grip with his fangs on her neck, when Godric ripped Eric away his fangs tore a chuck of meat from her throat. I watched as blood poured down her body and some spray on me since I was so close. To my shock she tried to sink her fangs into Eric's neck once Godric pulled him away. It was almost like she didn't even feel a piece of her neck was gone._

_My eyes couldn't leave the battle taking place in-front of me as I was covered in blood. I felt the vampire I was leaning on tighten his grip on me and pull me back, while Jessica let out a growl and released her fangs while looking at the fight. I had no idea why Jessica was gettin' angry, but then I remembered there was blood everywhere in the room now- and on me. _

_Godric was holding Eric back while trying to push the female vampire away from them. That was when Isabel and Stan jumped in and held onto the female vampire while Godric turned to try and calm Eric. I could see Godric say something, but couldn't understand it because it was in some weird language._

_The female vampire Stan and Isabel were holding back suddenly started to fall towards the ground. I watch Godric rush to her side and catch her and I guess he told Isabel and Stan to hold Eric back because next thing I know they are both gripping his arms. I don't know much about vampires, but I have a feeling Eric would be able to get out their holds without any trouble._

_I knew I was correct when Godric turned his head towards Eric suddenly, while still holding the bleeding vampire and said quickly as his maker commanded Eric to stop attacking at once._

_The entire room went into shock when he said that to Eric. Even Eric looked at him with wide-eyes and a broken look on his face. I couldn't help but to ache a little for him._

_I watch Godric pull the vampire towards him and turn her face into his neck and said something that through the entire room into shock once more, "Drink from me, my child you must heal". I felt my eyes widen because I was under the impression Eric was his only child. I think Eric was as well since he growled and let out a small cry when Godric said those words and let the female vampire feed from him. _

_Everyone in the room stood as still as a dead bird, while watching Godric feed his "child". I could see her drinking deeply from him while glaring at Eric over Godric's shoulder. I couldn't help, but to glare at her for what she was doing. I wasn't the only one because, I could feel Jessica glaring and hear her release another growl towards the fallen vampire in Godric's arms. _

_We all watched as her neck began to grow back rapidly and heal while she was drinking Godric's blood. I then watched vampire Elena rush in the room - I didn't even notice she left - with a human and dragged her towards Godric and the other vampire. The human fell to her knees and then bared her neck and the new vampire released Godric and sank her fangs into the humans' neck._

_I shivered while watching her drink deeply from the human who looked like she was in heaven. Fangbangers! Then suddenly her eyes widen with panic when the new vampire drove her fangs even more into the humans neck. She was going to drain her! _

_I went to step forward when the vampire's arms that were still around me tighten even more and I felt him shake his head. I was about to protest we had to do something when Godric commanded her to stop. _

_She dropped the fangbanger to the floor and snarled a little then turned towards Eric fully. Eric still had his fangs out and they were dripping with her blood. Everyone just stood still again not knowing what to say or do until-_

"_Well, this wasn't the greeting I was hoping for from my big brother. You're over one-thousand years old and still don't have control". The new vampire teased towards Eric._

_Godric flash between the two of them again. "Enough! Trinity, you are a guest within my nest next time you disturb the peace here I will allow Eric to rip you entire head off, and there will be no saving you."_

_The new vampire who I know to call Trinity step forward towards Godric while still glaring at Eric. "Funny, how you would kill your own child. Haven't changed much at all Master, not at all, and to think I came here to help."_

_Eric growled out quickly, "We don't need your help"._

"_Oh, I assure you that you do. If you want to defeat the Fae and keep the Fellowship from killing thousands of vampires, and opening something you don't want to be open."_

_That was able to get every person's attention right away even my own. I couldn't help to ask, "What's a Fae?"_

_Her eyes shifted towards me and Victor, Jessica, Godric and Eric all growled loudly. She smirked a little, "You."_

_I went completely still and then glared at her. "I don't know nothin' about Fae and I'm sure as not one, I'm human." I couldn't help but to not like this - lord forgive me - bitch right away. _

_She turned towards me fully with a surprise and confused look, which quickly turned into a small smile. "Oh you don't know, now this is interesting. Blondie, if you haven't figured it out your pa-"_

_Godric cut her off very fast, "She doesn't have anything to do with this and it's not our place to tell her."_

_Replying quickly "Oh I think we should it will be -"__Godric once again cut her off, "No, I think we shouldn't."_

"_I think we should."_

"_I'm telling you not too."_

"_I hope, it's a command because I won't listen to you, Master."_

"_It's a threat Trinity; do not put yourself in something you don't belong in."_

"_My, you are protective of her. Besides, I'm sure she can handle it." Trinity eyes continue to stare coldly at me.  
><em>

"_Trinity this is the last warning. Do not make me comman-"._

_Okay, now I was getting pissed off! They know something that has something to do with me and no one will tell me. That will not fly with me standing right here in the room. I cut Godric off before he could continue. _

"_What does that mean? I'm part what? I deserve to know what is goin' on here. I demand to know what is going on! Every single vampire in my life seems to always be hidin' somethin__'__ from me. So will you just tell me now!" _

_I was shakin' in a small amount of rage when I was done because, I was just tired of everything, but then I notice everyone was staring at me. I thought it maybe the blood all over me or from me shouting until, I saw my refection in the mirror on the wall from the corner of my eye. _

_I was glowing! I gasp and stumble back a little and Victor caught me and I felt him shiver. All the vampires in the room seemed to be ready to attack me at any time. I started to get scared when I saw the glow around my body slowly disappear. _

"_Now you know what I meant when I said 'You'." The vampire Trinity said carelessly towards me. _

_I started to cry once again because, it was all too much I didn't know how I did that, or what was going on. I quickly turned my full attention back to Godric and Trinity, "Explain, please". _

_I saw Eric step forward to say something along with Godric when they were both interrupted by Trinity. "Your part Fae. I can smell it on you; I recognize the scent now since I dealt with them a few decades ago. They have magic on their side and their - or should I say your - kind is what is causing all the trouble lately. I vote to drain you so no one can wonder if you're working with them or not. Your kind are delicious anyways." _

_My mind couldn't process this, "Wait..you..me..and to tell me I'm not human?" She smiled coldly at me, "Yes, and it's why vampires want you so bad and can almost never resist your scent. A fairy's blood is the best tasting blood a vampire can get their fangs in next to baby's blood. I can guess that is why my master has kept you here. They're only sexually attracted towards you because of your blood, they only want you because of what your blood can do. No one would even bother or glance twice at you sin -"._

_Godric stepped in, "Trinity, I command you to return to your resting place here until I come to you". She snarled and screamed in rage for being cut off, but the magical force from the command Godric said to her made her leave the room. _

_After she left, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. I finally pushed myself away from Victor, who let me go towards Godric and I was inches from his face. "Did you know what I was this entire time? Don't lie to me and don't tell me it's complicated."_

_Me and Godric's "relationship" has been nothing but a pain in my you know what. But I needed answers and I demanded for them now. I turned to Eric, "Did you know? Is that why wanted me on this trip to keep an eye on me? You didn't really need my help did you? DID YOU?"_

_Godric stopped me before I could continue, "Don't talk to Eric that way. He didn't know, but I knew from the moment we met in the basement. I could smell it on you right away. Eric knew you were different, but didn't know how or what."_

_I was about to ask him why he didn't tell me._

"_Before you ask why I didn't tell you, it's because I thought it's your kin's duty to tell you of your heritage. I also thought Compton would tell you since he has tasted you before."_

"_What? Bill would have known all this time? He never mentioned it to me, he never told m-". But when I think about it Bill never told me much of anything. I felt like my entire world was fallin__'__ apart. _

_Victor walked towards Godric's desk and picked up some papers. "We should discuss this along with everything else once we have cooler heads. The blood lust in this room is even making me, a king have a hard time with my control."_

_Eric looked at Victor then glared at Godric, "I agree, we all have much to discuss, but not right now. Jessica come with me, you're going to be near my room now since your "maker" has left for now."_

_I looked at Jessica and saw her nod, but her fangs were still out and she looked ready to kill anything at any moment. I thought once the fight was over she would calm down, but I guess all the blood Trinity lost around the room was still affecting her. I watched Eric take Jessica out the room, but not before looking at me and nodding. I nodded back knowing what he was asking. _

_Godric dismissed everyone else and Victor touched my arm and led me back to the room I was sharing with Bill. _

_I just know nothin' was goin' to be the same again._

**End Of Flashback**

I shook my head of the thoughts of what just happened to focus on finishing my shower. I am part Fae! I already had a mind problem and now I'm not even human, well part human. There is only so much a girl can take. Now that I think about it, I don't even know what exactly a Fae was, that vampire Trinity didn't explain what a Fae was, only that I was part of it, or them.

I suddenly felt a cold hand travel down my back and a tongue tracing my ear and I knew it was _him_. Shivering I tried to turn around but he held me in place facing the shower head. He trailed his hands down towards my most intimate place and push two long fingers inside. Gran would turn in her grave if she knew what I was doing.

Feeling his coldness surround me, it was strangely comforting. He pushed me towards the wall and reached around to grab one of my girls with his other hand - I silently thank God for blessing me in that area. I felt him pull my nipple hard and rub his cock between my bottom. He was harder then I could imagine and when I felt him move his fingers steady and slowly inside me, I couldn't help but to cry out. Sweet Jesus did it feel good!

He took the hand that was tugging on my nipple around my mouth to keep me silent. I forgot he didn't like me making too much noise. He started to kiss along my neck and then I felt him pull back from me a little. I was about to protest when he shoved himself inside me.

My mouth open in a silent cry and I fell against the shower wall as I felt him quickly pound inside me. Then suddenly I felt his fangs enter the side of my neck and him drink deeply. My head was faced towards the shower floor and I watched my blood, water and my tears go down the drain. I felt numb and it was glorious.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

Her pussy will forever be the tightest thing I ever encountered - and I have fucked plenty of women in my thousand of years. I just walked out the shower where I just finished using my pet for release of my blood lust and my rage.

I felt a pain in my chest thinking of what happened in the other room. Godric lied to me. My maker. My brother. My lover. My everything. He has been lying to me for centuries and he broke his promise. That cold bitch Trinity is fucking with everything! Godric should have let me finish her off so the world could be rid of her.

But I knew now, he wouldn't let me since she is his _child_. I clenched my fist tightly until blood started to run down my hands from the rage I started to feel thinking about how she is his child. I released my hands and felt the wounds heal quickly as I reached for some new clothes for me to put on.

Once dressed, I sat down to think about this Trinity. I was pissed Godric allowed her to drink from him; I don't care if she did need to fucking heal. We could have gotten more fangbangers for her, instead of him feeding his strong blood to her. Godric was mine and mine alone.

My thoughts were cut off as my pet finally emerged from the shower dressed with her hair still wet. She glanced towards me and I knew she could feel I wasn't in the mood for anything else. She has done her job and could leave, but she did something unexpected.

I watched her come closely to me and I raised my head to meet her beautiful innocent face. She leaned down towards me and wrapped herself around me and gave me a - hug. She was holding me close and trying to comfort me. She must think I am weak to try to comfort me so I shoved her off and watch her fly down towards the floor away from me. I am not weak!

She looked up at me and hurt flashed across her eyes along with understanding. She picked herself up and nodded at me while walking out the door. That is when I felt my maker coming towards me.

I won't have a moment of peace tonight and neither will Godric.

* * *

><p><strong>Bill POV<strong>

I rushed towards Bon Tempts at full speed trying my best to get back to my resting place to see the damage. I arrive within five minutes after entering Bon tempts and saw nothing but ash left of my ancestral home! Who would do this? The people that were responsible would pay dearly. Now, I had to go see _him _before dawn would arrive in an hour. I turn to go to the meeting place to see _him_ behind me.

"I thought, I was supposed to meet you at the mee-"

He growled out at me, "You didn't bring anything with you when you left Dallas?"

"I couldn't, I didn't have time to pack and gather anything. I had to leave everything behind after I received the anonymous text with a picture of my home burning. I panicked and came back right away."

He was in-front of me before I could see even with my vampire vision. "You fucking idiot! I was the one who sent you the text message. You needed an excuse to come back to Bon Tempts with my two keys and I gave it to you. Now you tell me you left everything back in Dallas where it's useless to me?"

My eyes open in shock and then my fangs released. "You set my resting place, my home that's been in my family for generations on fire? Why didn't you just tell me the plan? I would have went along with it and made sure to bring everything with me. You fuc-"

I was slammed into the tree near my home faster than I could imagine and his face inches from mine. I had forgotten he is much stronger than me.

"Watch how you talk to me Compton! You're alive or should I say undead because of me. You would have been a pile of blood if it wasn't for me or did you forget the trouble you were in with your Authority?"

I lowered my eyes from his knowing he was correct. "Where will I rest now that you burned my home to the ground?"

"You will not be resting. You're going to return back to Dallas to your fellow vampires and get my two keys and return them to me by the next full moon."

"That is in two weeks! Eric won't allow me to leave again if he must stay in Dallas, he doesn't trust me now."

"Then I suggest you think of a good idea because my patience with you is almost gone. You had a simple task to retrieve my two keys. You had them and was foolish enough to take them with you to Dallas in the territory of one of the few on this Earth that could get in my way."

I started to feel my chest start to burn where he had one of his hands at that he was using to pin me to the tree. His hand was glowing and giving off strong power "Or should I just burn you here and now, and then find someone else who can get the job done?"

"I can get you want you need it's not a problem!" I shouted louder then I planned.

He suddenly dropped me and step back. "Good, I will see you in two weeks but keep in touch with your progress."

I left my head up and saw that he was already gone. How the fuck was I going to get those two keys back here? I looked across the graveyard and saw Sookie's home and suddenly had an idea. I smirked and raced off to find me a resting place because dawn was starting to peak over the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric POV<strong>

I knew Eric may never forgive me, but I must try to get him to understand. I will not lose him, not because of this. He is my eternal child and losing him by his own choice would leave me in a great despair.

Walking down the hallway towards his resting place in my house, I notice the little fae walking down the hall towards me looking like she is in a daze and was fresh from a shower. The closer I came towards her, I was able to catch his scent on her right away and couldn't help but be a little upset, but it was her choice. She isn't mine.

The words slipped out before I could stop them, "You deserve to be treated better little fae".

She jumped a little and left the daze she was in and looked at me, "Excuse me?"

I smirked, "It doesn't matter. You shouldn't walk around with your head in the clouds little fae. Not during these dangerous times."

"I'm in your house shouldn't I be safe here? Or am I going to be attacked once again? It seems to be the story of my life lately."

I narrowed my eyes towards her, "You are safe here little fae. I would rip the arms off of anyone who dares to hurt you without your permission."

"Well you're doing a crappy job since that Trinity vampire, your "child" hurt me today with what she told me."

I couldn't help but flinch when she called Trinity my child, no matter how true it was.

"Her methods are questionable, but she was speaking the truth. You are who you are and nothing you can say now can change the fact you are part Fae. I do apologize on how you found out, but I will not apologize for you finding out because it's something you needed to know."

She bowed her head and that is when I smelled her tears. I watched her start to shake and weep silently right before me in the hallway.

She started to whisper so low I almost didn't hear her even with my vampire hearing. "Why is this happening to me? A few weeks ago I was a normal southern girl from Bon Tempts and didn't even know any vampires. I was happy."

"Sookie yo-"

I watch her start to giggle, "You just called me Sookie. I haven't heard you call me that since meeting me, always one of your silly nicknames."

I smirked slightly, "It is your name am I wrong?"

She suddenly lets out even more tears. "I don't think I can take this anymore. I wish I could be glamoured into forgetting the time I met Bill up till now. My entire world has been turned upside down. I have lost my Gran, my virginity, everything I held dear to my heart. It's not fair and I just want to go home."

She started to cry even harder and break down right here in the middle of the hallway. I couldn't have that and it made me angry that she was about to give up.

"I didn't know you were weak."

I watched her raise her head towards me in shock. "What did you say?"

I glared at her and closed the distance between us faster then she could see. Then grabbed her face and leaned in closely. "I said, I didn't know you were weak. If you want to run home like a child be my guest I can find more about the Fellowship without you. You can go home and do what you "humans" do when you want to hide from the world. I don't waste time on cowards."

The glow that surrounded her earlier tonight during the confrontation with Trinity started around her body and her eyes started to glow as well.

"How dare you! You fuckin' dead piece of shit have no clue what I've been through. I lost my Gran because I was associated with vampires. I was almost raped in a basement because of vampires. I was almost drained in a fuckin' vampire bar because of, you guessed it, VAMPIRES! I have faced everything head on no questions asked. My own brother will barely talk to me because of my involvement with vampires. I found out am some kind of fae whatever that is because of vampires. Excuse me for breaking down just a little because of all that has happened to me these past weeks. I haven't had the time to even begin to understand why this is all happening. So don't you fuckin' dare call me a coward!"

I step back from her and watch her glow a few seconds before smirking again. "Good."

The little fae blinks and the glow around her disappears and she looks surprised at me. "Good? That is it?"

I felt myself smirk at her"Yes, Good. That anger you're just felt towards me, hold on to it as tightly as you can. It will keep you alive longer, and maybe one day entertain me in bed."

"Ugh men, you would switch to thinking about sex in a few seconds."

I watched her stomp off towards the kitchen and I turned back towards the hallway and walk towards Eric's room. I took an unnecessary breath and open the door and walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I watched Godric enter my room and stand before me. I didn't want to see him or talk to him any time soon.

"Get out." I all but whispered towards him.

Godric stepped forward to stand even closer to me.

"You can't order me around Eric that is not how it works, and you can't run away from this"

I smiled coldly towards him. "You would know since you seem to enjoy ordering me around lately, since your other "child" arrived. Why don't you go order her around and leave me the fuck alone Godric."

"Eric, I understand if your upset you have no idea how much I regre-"

I pushed him back into the wall and I know he let me, because I was no match for his strength.

"You regret what Godric? Lying to me for centuries? Breaking your promise? Playing me for a fool? Making me your child? What do you regret Godric, because you were the one to teach me to never regret anything in this life."

I was suddenly on the floor with him on top of me with his fangs in my face. "Don't you ever tell me I regret making you my child. You are the best thing I have in this life. I wish I could change what I have done, but I can't. It is done and all you can do is deal with it Eric. You will always be my child."

"For weeks you played with our bond, something you have never done since I was created. You broke your promise to me and made another child, and you had the nerve to lie and never tell me. It happen while you were traveling in Spain am I correct? I felt something through our bond then and when I was finally able to contact you, you told me it was nothing. Making another child Godric is not NOTHING. I have never lied or betrayed you, because you're my maker and above all others."

His fangs slowly went back in place and he was no longer on top of me. I watch him walk towards the other side of the room and stare at the painting on the wall. We stood in silence for maybe a few minutes it could even been hours. The agony in me is almost unbearable knowing my maker lied to me.

"I have made a grave mistake, Eric." Godric said softly as he turned towards me. "I made a promise to you before I let you go on your own centuries ago, to never make another child or have another near my heart because you were all I need, you were the only one I loved and it was the truth - at the time. Eric, as time passed and I was no longer with you I grew lonely and cold once again. In a moment of weakness in Spain, I turned Trinity and it was my darkest mistake I could have ever made. I must deal with the pain of my betrayal every day and I can only apologize."

He step closer once more to me and I can feel throughout bond he was suffering. It was cruel of me, but I took some pleasure in his pain because I wanted him to feel what I felt. But then I didn't want to feel anymore and with all the power inside me, I closed the bond to my maker for the first time since he made me his child one-thousand years ago.

I watched Godric's eyes widen and then close in acceptance.

"You are above all others, even if you no longer consider me in the same way. You are my first and in many ways my only child, what I did to you has left you wounded so deeply I don't expect you to fully forgive me. I know you will doubt me for a very long time and I will accept it if you leave to go back to your area."

Shaking my head, I knew I wasn't going to leave him without making sure this new enemy is destroyed.

"Stop apologizing and stop wearing the guilty mask ma-Godric. I made a** promise** to you that I will help and unlike most I keep my promises and don't make ones I can't keep. But for the remainder of my stay here if it's not business don't approach me until I am ready. I don't know exactly how to deal with everything at this moment but it will be dealt with."

He nods and walks so close to me our chest are touching. I feel him reach up and grab my neck forcing me to lean my forehead against his. We just stared at each other until we both could feel dawn approaching. He nods his head and turned and walked out my door to go take his resting stop and I was finally alone.

I don't know how to deal with these _emotions _raging inside my chest. I can feel dawn is here and the bleeds start; I could feel it in my ears. Wearily, I crawl into my bed and I automatically reach out to feel my maker, but remembered I blocked the bond. A strong surge of pain, despair and grief wells up inside me and I am glad to be alone resting. No one can witness the downfall of what was once a strong and powerful proud viking be torn apart by emotions his maker has caused. I feel moisture in my eyes and a crimson drop roll down my cheek, and right before the sun takes me completely I know it wasn't part of the bleeds - it was a tear.

**Unknown POV**

Watching the house of the Dallas sheriff start to glow from the sun, I pull out my cell phone quickly to give my update. I hear him pick up and start to talk quickly.

"Our little "friend" is inside and has already started causing a rift between everyone. It won't be long before the turn on each other and will no longer be a threat. Self destruction has always been my favorite way to concur an enemy."

I paused listening. "Yes. I understand, don't worry it only took a _simple seed of doubt_ to be planted now we can sit back and watch it grow."

I closed the phone and looked at the large house for a few more moments before jumping down from the tree and walking away.

"_It won't be long now before we finally get our revenge and the **La Nuit du chasseur**____returns."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>There you go Chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed Sookie POV. I did struggle a little writing from her POV and had to re-write it twice before it finally worked out. Anyone have any clues to who the pet is yet? :)

**Review! Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Comments?**

**Story Suggestions Time:**

**True Colors by: js1280**

**A Moment Changes Everything by: Xtyne**


	5. Fire

**Disclaimer: All rights reserve to Charlie Harris and Alan Ball. I don't own anything except my own characters and plot.**

**AN: **Thanks so much for all the hits (over 4000 so far), reviews, PM, and favorites. I'm very surprised to see I have over 70 alerts for this story so far! You guys rock! A special thank you to my beta **Midnightquiver **for taking the time and looking this crazy story over for me. You rock girl! :) Enjoy!

**Seventeen minutes too submit to Hate.**

**Seventeen minutes to fall into Desire.**

**Seventeen minutes to find a war.**

**Seventeen seconds to fall in love**

"**A fire that does not burn - heals." -Annoymous**

* * *

><p><strong>Godric POV<strong>

The mood in this room is almost unbearable, even for one like myself.

I can feel everyone on edge after what the little Fae revealed to me, and Victor during our meeting right after first night. Believing we were on the correct track on understanding who the enemy is, and their plan was a mistake. In fact we have come to the conclusion we are very wrong on our assumptions.

_**Flash back a few hours earlier**_

_My eyes snapped open when an hour before the sun was to set, and I could feel tonight was going to be different. My instincts are screaming that something is going to happen, but I don't know what. However, what I do know is over my two-thousand years I have always listened to my instincts, and it will not change now. _

_I rise from my resting place as soon as the sun is firming resting for the night. I could have been up earlier since my age does allow me to "awaken" before most vampires these days. But I needed to think, because of the strong edge I am sensing tonight. _

_Quickly, I showered, and dressed, so I can meet Victor to go over what we have figured out with this new enemy and the fellowship. Things have been going better than I could imagine with deciphering their plans - almost too well. I head towards the door and out of instinct searched to feel my child, Eric, but there was nothing. I then remembered what happen then night before, and it saddens me to know I can't feel my child. _

_Yes, I could force our bond open, because he is my child, but I know if I do that it will drive him away even more. Eric, has never been good with any type of emotions - he can barely control them once he starts feeling. I should have never allowed him to find out this way, especially now that he dealing with "her"._

_Pushing the thoughts aside I leave my resting spot, and head towards my main office room where I conduct some meetings. I see Elena exiting Eric's room, and I can't help but glare at her. She just looks at me, and rushes down the hallway - I will have a talk with her later. _

_As I turn towards the hallway that will lead down to the office I feel someone rushing towards me, and I swiftly turn around, and slam them into the nearest wall. My fangs are released, and I'm about to rip them to shreds when I notice the scent it was, Jessica. _

_I leaned in closer growling, "Have you no common sense to NEVER rush towards me while we are dealing with these stressful times?" _

_She is trying to speak, but I am crushing her neck. I loosen my grip just enough for her to speak her foolish reasons. "I didn't mean to go so fast. I'm still tryin' to practice my vampire speed and how to switch to my human speed. You didn't need to attack me, thank God I'm dead so to speap or you would "killed" me."_

_I smirked and dropped her to the ground, "Young one, I wouldn't have killed you, I have much more control then you believe. If anything, you would have simply lost a limb. Now I sense you want to say something, what is it? I don't have time to waste tonight."_

_Sitting on the ground in a small yellow dress she looked me in the eye, "I just have a favor, I need to learn how to fight and since you're in charge here I thought I'd ask you."_

_Now, that I wasn't expecting! I honestly thought she was going to ask me ab- never mind that thought. I step back from her and leaned on the opposite wall with my arms crossed. I'm going to have a little fun with this._

"_Now why do you need to learn how to fight? Your only about nine days or should I say nights old. You can barely drink True Blood. You can't even feed from humans or - as you just demonstrated - control your speed. You can't even control when your fangs are released. So why should I waste my time in making sure you will learn to fight?"_

_I watched her stand up quickly, and release her fangs, and I saw something in her eyes that wasn't there before. "So I have a shit maker who rejects me, and haven't taught me anything. He gave me nasty True Blood, and left me, my first night as a vampire. Yes, it sucks so bad, almost as bad as the time my little sister read my diary out loud during a family gathering. But that doesn't matter, I can do this! No one seems to care or want to give me a chance. I can be a good vampire if I am taught what to do. Please! I feel useless right now!"_

_I stood there not moving for a few minutes staring at her. I could see she was determined, and I'm glad she had that fire within her. With guidance she could be a remarkable vampire, but I would not be telling her that. I started walking down the hall, and stopped._

"_Starting tomorrow night Stan, and Isabel will start in teaching you the basics. Then once you have completed that, we will begin with training you how to fight. But first you need to learn how to feed from a human, and control your speed as well."_

"_Wait, Isabel and Stan? They are so boring! Why can't I hav- "_

"_NO! You want to learn, you will go by my rules, and you will be trained by who I say. Are we clear?"_

"_Crystal." _

_I smile and continued walking slowly down the hallway, then stopped again. "Jessica my back may have been turned away, but I know you rolled your eyes. Next time you do that, I will rip them out, and you will have to wait until they slowly grow back."_

_I could sense her fear when I was finished, and right before I turned the corner I said one last thing, "There are only two options for our kind Jessica, Death or survival. You were smart to choose survival."_

_I quickly walked down the short hallway, and opened the door to my main office to see Victor's guards already there having drinks of royal blend blood. I saw Victor kneeling before my couch drinking deeply from a fangbanger femoral artery, while she moaned loudly in bliss._

_Letting out an irritated growl I walk quickly towards them, "I see you're making yourself comfortable Victor."_

_He slowly removed his fangs from the fangbanger's thigh, and faced me. _

"_Well, I am King I like to enjoy the pleasures in life even in trouble times. Come Godric drink with me."_

"_I am not hungry, and we have business to attend to. Get rid of her now."_

_His eyes narrowed towards me, "May I remind you I am King."_

"_May I remind you are King of California, we are in Dallas, my area, my nest, and my authority, so you have no say here. Now, get rid of her, so we can get down to business."_

_He snarled a little then took a handkerchief from his left pocket to wipe his hands as he licked his fangs clean. Then pushed the girl out the chair, and told her to leave. He didn't even bother to help close her wound, and she was bleeding heavily on the floor. _

"_You could've closed her wound Victor."_

_He laughed, "Why she was my meal she can patch herself up."_

_I watched the girl struggle to stand, and walk out the door, and I felt something inside me when I saw this. Quickly coming behind her, I sat her in a chair, and started to lick the vicious bite on her thigh. Once the taste hit my tongue I almost bit to have myself a drink as well, maybe I should feed after all. _

_The wound closed after just a few minutes of me licking it up, and all the extra blood on her leg was gone. I could smell how aroused she was from my actions, but I would not be indulging into those desires right now. _

_Slowly standing up I knew she was at the door before she could say anything. "One moment little fae."_

_The fangbanger had disappointment in her eyes when she saw I wasn't going to ease her arousal. I lifted her back to her feet, patted her bottom, "Off you go my dear. Make sure to see Isabel for your payment." One rule I enforced to allow fangbangers within my nest is that they are to be glamoured in forgetting our location when leaving. I take no chances with my nest._

_The fangbanger smirked towards me, and walked out the door past the little fae who was glaring very hard at her. If I didn't know any better she was jealous - opportunity knocked once again._

"_Little fae do you want me to lick you as well?"_

_She turned her head quickly towards me, and turned bright red. "You watch how you talk to me. I'm a lady, and I would like to be spoken to as such!"_

_I heard Victor laugh behind me when she said that, and she glared at him. Before words could be spoken between the two I cut in. _

"_What can we do for you little fae? We are in the middle of business." _

"_Well you must be terrible at business since she just walked out the door."_

_I smirked, "You sound jealous."_

"_Just concerned because some enemy is out there watching us, and y'all two are entertaining some fangbanger."_

_She had both our attention now. "What do you mean Sookie?"_

_She stepped in the office completely and closed the door. "I know for a fact they are watchin' us here."_

_I felt Victor tense as I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know this?"_

"_I heard them this mornin' when you all died for the day. I was walking to find some quick breakfast when I went past a window and I heard someone outside."_

"_What do you mean heard? Tell us everything now Sookie." I could feel my patience wearing thin. I didn't like knowing they were watching us, that they could be this close.  
><em>

"_When you guys die for the day, I lower my shields since I can't read any of you, and no one else is awake. Plus, it can be a really nice break! Anyway, I walked past a window when I heard a voice using my disability. Whoever it was said, "__**It won't be long now before we finally get our revenge and the La Nuit du chasseur returns.". **__I made sure to remember it so I could tell you right away._

_My entire body froze when she said that message to me. It just couldn't be, I needed to be sure. _

"_Sookie, you need to assure me that what you 'heard' is accurate, it's very important and our survival could depend on it. Now are you sure?"_

_I watched her nod, and reach into her pocket for a small piece of paper, and handed it to me, while shaking. "Yes, I'm sure I wrote it down just in case, and the person was right outside your home. What is going on, you both almost look afraid. Tell me what is going on!"_

_Victor turned towards me, and since his arrival his eyes had deep concern in them. "Godric, you will need to contact "him". We are going to need his help, if what she says is correct."_

"_It's been over nine-hundred years since we have last communicated. The normal channels may not work anymore."_

"_You have to try, because we can't know how to defeat the enemy without help, and you know this. Play games with your survival, but not mine. You must contact him."_

"_Don't you think I know that Victor! Even if I did contact him, since the war things have been strained between me, and him, and we ended things on bad terms last time we spoke. He may not come to help us."_

"_He will come if he knows we have one of his kin."_

_I stared in surprise at him. How could he have known? Before I could respond the little fae cut in. "What is goin' on? Are we in danger? Godric whoever this person is that can help listen to Victor, and contact them. We need help!"_

_Before I could stop myself I shouted, "I will not use you in that way Sookie." I knew I just made a mistake._

_She froze and took a step back, "What do you mean use me? What do I have to do with this?"_

_Victor decides to blurt out what Sookie didn't know. "He doesn't want to use you, because who he must contact is your kin, the prince of Fae Niall Brigant."_

_There was nothing but silence afterwards..._

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

><p>I'm shaken from my thoughts to Jessica calling my name, and I notice all eyes were on me.<p>

"What is it, Jessica?"

"I asked what is a Fae. I've heard it been mentioned in a few of our other meetings, but nothing has ever been explained."

Sookie cuts in quickly, "I agree, you people keep callin' me some fae, and I don't even know what it is, since I'm suppose' to be part of this fae."

Everyone was now sitting in my main office on the couches trying to discuss the findings of what Sookie revealed to me and Victor. I even allowed Trinity to attend this meeting because something tells me she knows more then she is leading us to believe.

Victor decided to do the explaining. "I think I will take it from here Godric." I saw Eric glare at him. "Fae are the most delicious, tempting, and dangerous creatures to vampires, they are also known as Fairies. Not like the fairies you humans made up to put your children to sleep. But warriors, tricksters, magic users, ethereal beauty with silver tip fangs. Their blood is the most delicious aphrodisiac a vampire could get. We go into blood lust when we have but a taste of pure fairy blood. I can only imagine what will happen draining a full fairy. I haven't had the pleasure yet. There wa-"

Before he could continue the little fae cut in, "How can you say I'm part fae when I don't have silver tip fangs. My blood is nothing special, and I'm no ethereal beauty."

Eric decides to finally speak and what he says was unexpected, "I can guarantee to you Sookie your blood is some of the best I've ever tasted."

Jessica was the one to cut in now, "Wait when did you taste Sookie?" I watched as the little fae turned red. "Jessica now is not the time; I'm tryin' to prove I'm no fae."

"Sookie, come on everyone wants to know our secret anyway we should just tell them since it could be an advantage to us."

"Eric NO!" I could tell she was losing her temper.

"Me and Ms. Spitfire - sorry forgot you hated that name Ms. Sookie have a blood bond."

I could feel everyone in the room freeze.

"Before anyone asks, it happened before we arrived in Dallas, and as Sookie has made it clear, it's for protection only."

"I wouldn't have done it, if you told me the truth about it. I was in danger, not lookin' to cheat on Bill, you monster."

"But you did it anyway, because you knew Bill Compton couldn't protect you like I could."

Before either one could continue Trinity spoke while staring coldly at me, "So she is your bitch big brother?"

I watched Eric shift a dark glare towards her. "Don't call me that, and sadly no she isn't mine just under my protection."

I could see Victor staring at Sookie hard, and then Jessica stood up over Sookie with her fangs out. This baby vamp still has no control.

"Funny how you told Bill to fuck off, but the entire time was betraying him with Eric! I don't know a lot about vampires - which is sad because I am one, but I do know blood bonds are the ultimate betrayal. You're the biggest fucking hypocrite ever Sookie!"

Sookie's eyes widen in surprise and hurt. "No, I didn't even know I was betraying Bill. Eric didn't tell me anything he just said it was protection."

"Why did you even go to Eric for protection? You were Bill's, so going to Eric for anything is a betrayal! I wish we would have let you died in the woods when you were attacked."

When those words left her mouth, I moved so fast she didn't know what was coming. She was pinned to the wall with my hand around her neck once again, but this time it was no game. My fangs were released, and I leaned close to her face. "Don't you ever wish death upon anyone in my nest, guest or not, because if you do you will face the true death, and you won't have to worry about learning how to fight."

I dropped her, and turned back towards everyone else in the room. "What is done can't be undone. We have more pressing matters to discuss."

"Yes, like how I'm related to a prince?" Sookie blurted out quickly.

I groan slowly and walk back over, "Sookie, I didn't think it would be wise to tell everyone here, but it's too late now."

"Why master, I didn't know you kept secrets." Trinity tossed in while smirking at Eric.

"Enough Trinity! We can discuss later about your kin Sookie, but for now we have discovered a bigger problem with our enemy. It could be worst then we were led to believe."

Elena finally speaks for the first time in our meeting. "We know its fae behind this, but we have that fae weapon as an advantage over them I say we attack now bef-."

"We cannot attack them, because we don't even know who exactly the enemy is."

Jessica is back near us and recovered from me pinning her to the wall. She looks confused and starts to speak, "Wait, I'm confused. You guys just said it was a fairy behind this, and Ms. Elena said we have a fae weapon what is the problem?"

Elena gives Jessica an amused glare, "Don't call me miss it makes me feel older then my five-hundred years."

I smirked, "Jessica, we know it's a Fae, but we don't know which Fae or where they are located. They are very hard to find in this world when they do want to be hidden."

"What do you mean hard to find?"

I looked at the little fae, "Just like Sookie here, they can blend in with humans very easily. In fact they can hind their scent and true form."

"Wait, does this mean I have some other kind of form?", a panic Sookie asked me.

"Yes, we have already seen your spark when you glowed a few nights ago. So I assume even though you are part fae you have a fairy form."

I watched what I said process across her face, and could see things are becoming too much for her this night.

"Perhaps we should stop for the night."

"No! I hate that I never knew any of this, but somethin' is goin' on and everyone here needs more answers."

I look at Sookie in the eyes, and can see she is being stubborn about this, so I nod in understanding.

"What about the weapon?" Jessica throws in while I and Sookie were having our silent conversation.

"It's only part of a fae weapon. There are two other pieces, and I can honestly say I'm not sure what this weapon can do. I only hope we can use it against our enemy. One thing is clear, they are not working alone since they have the Fellowship working for them, and we have yet to figure out what their purpose is."

"What about contacting that fairy you, and Victor told me about who can help?"

"Sookie, I will let everyone know of my findings. I can't guarantee anything because I need to go through proper channels."

"I think everyone should know now." Sookie said glaring at me.

"Sookie, don't you know Godric has this nasty habit now of keeping secrets to himself, even from me his so called child." Eric is making things more difficult than it should be.

"Eric, do not bring our personal problems into this matt-"

I was suddenly cut off by my office door opening, and I caught the scent of the fangbanger from earlier tonight. What was she doing here?

"Excuse me, I think I am to be of service to you."

I shifted my glare towards Victor quickly, "I thought I told you pleasure can wait after our business is completely."

"I didn't ask for her to return, but I'm glad she did I could use another drink."

"Now is not the time Victor."

I walk towards her with a small smirk ready to send her on her way.

"I'm sorry my dear but I'm sure you received your payment, and we no longer need your services for tonight."

She looks me straight into my eyes. "Godric you will need all the help you can get."

I was on guard in a second along with everyone else, "How did you know my name?"

Before she could respond Sookie cuts in, "There is something wrong...her mind. Its full of holes and I can't understand anything. Oh My Gravy, she has been glamoured!"

Quickly looking back at her I try to glamour her to leave and forget this night. But its almost like something is blocking me.

"If your trying to glamour me you should stop. I know what your planning and will always been ten steps ahead of you. You can't stop me this time Godric and you will be destroyed if you try. Having Niall's kin will not help you. Take this time to make up with your child Eric we know how dear he is to your heart."

I release my fangs quickly and was about to rip this fangbanger apart when I realize we needed her alive to see if we could break this glamour, and get any info out of her. "Who are you?"

I then notice she had her hand in her pocket the entire time, and she pull out a remote.

"We are always ten steps ahead of you Godric.", and I turned my head towards Sookie and went towards her, as I watched from the corner of my eye the fangbanger press the button.

Then all I felt was fire then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's POV<strong>

We were in the middle of finding out more about fae, my people. I was shocked to my core about some stuff I found out. I couldn't believe I had some - pardon my language - fucking other form. Maybe I am an alien? Before we could continue further that bitch Godric was going down on and investigating her lady parts earlier in the night walked in.

I knew something was off right away with her. I tried to read her mind and I kept getting weird images and nothing made sense in her head. I decided to say somthin'.

"There is something wrong...her mind. It's full of holes, and I can't understand anything. Oh My Gravy, she has been glamoured!"

Then out of nowhere while her and Godric were takin' she pulls out some kind of remote thing. Like the ones you see rich folk use to turn on and off their car alarms on TV and in the movies.

I saw everyone tense, and it was like the next five seconds went into slow motion.

Godric turned towards me, and I saw Eric look at me as well. Then I suddenly felt myself being pushed down, and the entire room exploded with fire, and blood went everywhere. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and there were cuts along my legs. I couldn't see anything, because of the heavy smoke in the room.

That's when somethin' strange happened. The heavy weight that pushed me down was on top of me then suddenly the body disappeared, and what replaced it was blood and guts.

Its then I realize a vampire just met the true death on top of me, because they saved me from the explosion.

I couldn't take it anymore, and I could feel myself fallin' into darkness surrounded by flames, and death, and I knew no more.

**AN: **There you go chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoyed it. So who died? What are the Fae up too? Who is working with them? So many questions that will soon be answered. :)

**Review! Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Comments?**


	6. Reflect & Recover

**AN: **I apologize for the delay with this chapter. I'm out of town and with little to no access to the Internet. A special thank you to my beta **Midnightquiver **for taking having patience and looking this story over for me. Your amazing girl! :) I will leave the rest of notes at the bottom enjoy!

**Disclaimer: All rights reserve to Charlie Harris and Alan Ball. I don't own anything except my own characters and plot.**

**Seventeen minutes too submit to Hate.**

**Seventeen minutes to fall into Desire.**

**Seventeen minutes to find a war.**

**Seventeen seconds to fall in love**

"**In a Moment of death is when you truly become alive."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV:<strong>

Have you ever felt death? Ever felt the presence of death? Well I'll tell you now, I do all the time, and I'm sick of death and it bein' all around me.

I can feel my body begin to come alive again like some kind of spark inside me. Like when me and Jason were little we would build a campfire and sit around it, and I could almost feel the fire in me. It was like I was a part of that fire. Strange really.

Somethin' was being forced down my throat, a liquid of some kind and I realize it's blood. I panic because I don't want to become a vampire, if I'm to die let me die so I can see Gran again, I need her now more then ever. Moaning and trying to move my mouth, I feel someone hold me still so they can continue to feed me their blood. I can feel the strength start to build in me, and I open my eyes to the most beautiful green/blueish eyes I've ever seen.

It was Godric feeding me his blood. I start to struggle so I can get him to stop, but he pressed his wrist even more to my mouth. Then I felt something on my right leg start to burn, but not in the hurtin' kind of way, but almost - healing.

After some time maybe a few minutes, maybe an hour, Godric finally pulled his wrist from my mouth. I could feel his blood drip down my mouth onto my neck and I begin to cough because there is smoke still in the room.

Oh ma God! We are still in the room where everything exploded. I looked down at myself and saw I didn't imagine the blood and guts, a vampire died on top of me. I try to look around the room to see if I can spot who is missin', and I couldn't find Eric or Jessica. NO! I start to cry and looked back up at Godric with the question in my eyes.

He looked at me with no emotion, as if he built a wall around himself faster than the speed of light. Godric lifted me up just a little and glanced towards the right, and I follow his eyes. I see Eric holding an injured Jessica. Her whole right side was badly burnt, but I could see she is healing slowly from the blood she was drinkin'.

But what surprised me the most Eric was the one giving her blood - his blood. I know it's to help her heal as quickly as possible until they can get some human or True blood. It still just stung to see him allow her to taste his blood, and I don't know why.

I glanced back up at Godric who was lookin' at me with a strange expression, but it disappeared so fast I couldn't understand what it was. I tried to ask another question, but it was still hard for me to talk. Godric understood what was going on, so he started to explain quickly while still holding me.

His voice was just as cold as the expression on his face, "It was Isabel that met the true death saving you. Myself and Eric couldn't get to you in time, so she pushed you down, and the impact of the blast caused her to meet the true death."

Tears just started to fall from my eyes faster than I could imagine. Isabel. Why Isabel? Why attack us? My life just seems to be one death after another, and I can't help but to think it's all my fault.

Godric must have sensed what I was thinkin', because he cut my thoughts off so quickly, "Don't little fae. We have no time for self pity. We can only recover and strike back."

Before I could respond Trinity voice cut me off, in an odd way I was glad to know she was okay as well.

"My master is correct, no need to let your silly emotions get in our way right now. We need to move we've been waiting for you and the baby vamp over there to recover so we can remove ourselves from this shit hole."

Godric begin to lift me to my feet, and I glanced over to see Jessica was fully healed, but looked weak and I guess hungry. Her eyes were almost black and fangs were still out.

I looked back at Godric whose hand was still on my waist to support me.

"How long did I black out, felt like forever."

"Only a few minutes sweet Sookie." I turned to see it was Victor who responded back to me. He was standing next to two large pools of blood and guts. I looked back at him in question. "My guards. They did their job in protecting me, the King. Glad to see you were worried."

I couldn't help but to swallow and shift uncomfortably and give him my crazy Sookie smile when he said that, "I'm glad - you're okay as well."

"Seventeen minutes." I swung ma head back to Godric who was glaring at Victor. "What?"

Godric shifted his eyes back to me and spoke again, "You were out for exactly seventeen minutes."

Jessica finally spoke standing next to Eric still lookin' hungry, "Felt like seventeen seconds to me. But who cares I'm starving. I've never felt this hungry since becomin' a vampire. Can I please go feed? I still feel weak, but beyond hungry."

Trinity walks towards the middle of the room and picks something up. "The baby vamp is right we need to get out of here. This room is not safe for any of us right now. Isn't that correct master?"

After she says that, I looked around and couldn't help but to gasp. The ceiling looked ready to collapse at any time. The walls that were once covered with beautiful paintings were destroyed and covered with smoke and blood. All the furniture was ruined and everything looked worst then the trash inside Merlotte's Dumpster. Not to mention, everyone looked like hell.

Godric finally let go of my waist and walked forward a little ready to give orders.

"Trinity is correct, we need to move. Everyone return to the other side of my home that is light tight. We can't move toward another location until tomorrow night. No one is to leave or go find a human companion. I need to report this to the Authority and the AVL."

He glanced towards Victor and gave him a weird look.

"Victor perhaps it would be best if you called more guards for yourself. I'm sure we don't want anything to happen to our visiting King." I saw Victor frown deeply at what Godric said. "Everyone else go, I will have some blood delivered to your room. It will be donated bag blood and the True Blood. We can't have any donors in this location anymore. It's not safe."

With that said I watched, Elena, Stan, Victor, and his remaining guard along with Trinity leave through the door. Eric and Jessica made their way towards the door as well when Godric used vampire speed to step in front of them.

He just stood there staring deeply into Eric's eyes. I don't know all the details, but everyone could tell somethin' was happenin' between them. But now they stared at each other, and I could feel for just this moment nothin' mattered except that they were both okay. Eric nodded at Godric then grabbed Jessica after she gave Godric a strange look, and they both left. It was just me and Godric now.

I watched him look around the room, and he is not foolin' me.

"It wasn't your fault Godric." He quickly turned his head and with the use of his vampire speed came to stand next to me in seconds. "This here was NOT your fault. You didn't know or have any control."

Out of the blue he picked me up with his arms under my legs and around my back and started to walk. "That is the problem little fae. I didn't know, and this isn't acceptable." Before I could say anything else he ran towards my new room.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

I watched as the ancient vampire left with the half breed to the other side of his home. It looks like we finally have their full attention. I will have to thank the witch for casting the spell on that human for me.

From the time the human walked inside I have been listening. I was able to see and hear, along with controlling all her movements. They thought she was glamoured, which is perfect and fits right into our plan. A darn good spell if I say so myself. Yes. I will pay the witch extra for doing me this favor.

Reaching into my pocket I pull out my cell phone and dialed my first number on speed dial. It didn't even ring before I heard him pick up. "It is done, the message has been delivered and I am sure they understand." I reached into my pocket again to pull out a piece of paper. "Should I move into phase two?"

"No there will be no need, because Compton will do that for us. Return to the others and begin gathering everyone. I will be there after the next full moon to discuss something of deep importance."

I smirked and glanced back up at the house. "As you wish." We ended the call and after one last look at the house, I turned around to return to the place where everything will begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric POV<strong>

I raced towards one of the extra rooms with the little fae in my arms. I could sense she hasn't fully recovered her strength, even with my blood in her system now. Thankfully, her wounds are healed. As much as I love to tease the little fae, her being injured is something I will not tolerate if I can help it.

We reached the door, and I hear Sookie asking me a question, but I ignore her for now. I press a code into the panel next to the door as I am still holding her. The door slides open, and I walk in with her in my arms towards the bedroom.

"Hey where are you takin' me? The couch is fine Godric."

This woman is stubborn and argumentative even over something like this.

"Little one, I am taking you to the bedroom to rest and for me to check you over. You almost died not too long ago, remember?"

"Yes, I remember and you gave me your blood. Thank you, but I'm healed, and I don't need a babysitter."

"Is that so?" I reached the side of the bed and gently lowered her struggling form, and leaned close to her face. "From my knowledge of how many times you do get into trouble little fae, you do need a baby sitter."

Instead of the angry and passionate reaction I was expecting from her, I watched as tears slowly traveled down her face. Those tears cut something deep inside me, almost deeper than the pain I feel for my child, Eric.

"Please...stop crying." I haven't had to deal with a crying woman in centuries, unless it was a cry of pleasure. This little one here is always shedding tears. "Come now, cease these tears and let me check you over."

Well it seems after I said that some of her spark came back. "Will you stop tellin' me what to do! You're not a doctor."

"Actually, over my life time I have been to schooling for treatment of you "humans" so I would be what you consider a doctor."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I found myself bored over the years so I take the time to learn different subjects. Now be still."

"Well you're not my doctor! I told you, I am healed from your blood."

"And you are still weak even with my blood flowing through your veins so, do you want me to insure you're healed and recovered or would you like me to leave so you can pass out, because I can feel how weak you are."

I watched her face cover in a question while I sat on the bed next to her and started to expect her legs. They were gravely injured in the blast, and for some odd reason I desired to make sure she is okay. Maybe more so for myself then for the little fae.

As I continued to look her over I could feel her emotions and the curiosity rolling off of her was starting to bother me. As I am checking were she had a large open wound on her face but it is now healed she finally started to ask me her questions.

"Did you take any of my blood?" Looking into her eyes now I answered.

"No, you did not offer, and I refused to take anything from you without your knowledge."

"Then what did you mean you could feel me if you haven't had ma blood?"

"But you have had mine, so I can feel you now and sense your location among other things."

Shocked registered on her face. "So we are not bonded? and what other things are you takin' about? I already know you can sense me, protect me and know ma feelings. But what else is there?"

Now it was my time to be curious. "Compton never told you about the effects of our blood? Not even Eric?"

"I didn't give Eric the chance to tell me anything, and Bill told me how he can find me and sense whenever I'm in danger. Why is there more?"

I never understood how naive she truly is until now.

"Little one, our blood is very powerful, the older the vampire is, the more powerful the effects of our blood is on a human. Not only can I sense your emotions, and find you. You will start to feel an attraction towards me a desire, lust, even dream about me. Most confused it with love, but its lust. Any emotions you have for me already will increase because of my blood. Why did Compton not tell you this?"

Once again I watched tears start to form in her eyes as clarity covered her face. "It was all a lie. Everything. He said it was just to heal me and nothing else would happen. I asked him if my feelings were real, if what he feels was real."

"Little one, I am confused." Anger and pain crossed her face before she started to response. "Bill! He lied to me! From the night I've met him it's been nothin' but a lie. I will never forgive him for this, ever."

I touched her hands gently in hopes to calming her down. "Explain everything."

The tears were now drying up and after a few minutes she finally started to talk. "The night I met Bill, I saved him from some drainers. I had "heard" them saying they was going to jump a vampire to take their blood. There was only one vampire at the bar I work at, Bill. I followed them outside and stop them before they could drain him. I thought I was doing the right thing. I couldn't bear to see anyone get hurt."

She closed her eyes to take a deep breath before continuing. "Bill tried to offer me his blood and sex, but I'm a lady, so I told him no, and I didn't want his blood. The next night the drainers returned and jump me while I was leavin' from work. They had beat me until I couldn't move, and I could feel myself dying. Then suddenly Bill shows up and saves me. He gave me a ton of his blood to stop me from dying. I was so grateful, and he told me there were not many effects, just he could find me when I'm in danger. Now I know it was a lie. Everything! If he lied about that, it makes me wonder about everythin' down to my first meetin' him."

I was silent for a long time as I lost myself in my thoughts and her silent tears. There was a rumor Compton was on a mission for The Queen of Louisiana, could Sookie be it? Her story had many holes in it.

How did Compton get captured by drainers and it was never reported? Eric would have mention this to me I'm sure of it. We have discuss why Compton could not be trusted. Eric must not know of this.

Then there was the little story of him saving her and giving his blood to her. Vampires only give their blood for a purpose. Even I can admit I gave her mine not only to heal her but to track the little fae as well, while this enemy of ours attacks us to keep her safe. I'm almost positive the little fae is the reason Compton returned to that location.

Now this begs the question, of why the queen sent him to secure Sookie for her. Does the queen know Sookie is part fae? If this is a fact, little fae is in more danger then she could understand. Tomorrow night at our new location I will go to Eric with this.

* * *

><p><strong>Bill's POV<strong>

This plan must work. It needs to work or else I doubt I will reach my two-hundredth birthday. Damn it. I need to get everything I need here, but it's all stuck in Dallas. Why didn't I think before taking off and leaving everything? I didn't even grab a shirt.

No matter, I will get what "he" wants, collect my payment, and go. I also need to tend to my queen before I lose control of that situation as well. For now I need to put my plan into action.

I'm walking up to Sookeh's house and can see the lights are on. Is she back? But as I come closer I see it's not her scent but it's still familiar. I can hear somethin' going on in the kitchen and I quickly come to the door and walk inside. Thankfully Sookeh has never receded my invitation.

Quickly walking to the kitchen someone is bent over in the ice-box. They stand back up and turn around and see me. It's Jason.

"Oh fuck man! vampire Bill you scared me." He places a hand over his rapidly beating heart and takes a breath in. "I thought you and Sook was in Texas or somethin'? Are you guys back? Where is Sook?"

I watched him as he was eating some chicken while askin' me all these questions with his mouth full. I did not want to deal with Jason tonight; I have other plans to take place.

"Sookeh is still in Dallas, she is - helping a friend and should be arriving back soon. What are you doing here; to my knowledge you weren't welcome here anymore?"

"Now, that's where you're wrong! Me and Sook made up before you guys left. I was packin' to take off for Texas myself to some camp so I could get my head together. But Sook talked me out of it and told me to stay here and when she gets back we will work on other things."

Why didn't Sookeh tell me about this? No matter Jason won't interfere with what I have planned.

"So Sookeh knows you are staying here in her home?" He bites into another piece of chicken and I can't help but to be even more appalled with human food.

"Well yeah man, that's what I just said. Listen do you want a True Blood or somethin' I need to ask you some questions. I figured we need to bond ya know, since you are datin' my sister. I need some tips from ya."

I watched him go into the corner and get me a True blood where Sookie keeps them, then turned to warm it up. This is going to be a long night.

"Now vampire Bill, I need you to tell me any secrets about, well ya know - sex. Not that I don't know, I just have a date with a special lady tomorrow night and rumor has it she is wild in the sheets. I need to impress her man, and you're old so you know somethin' I'm sure. Since daddy died I had to teach myself, which wasn't so hard. The ladies tell me I'm a natural plus I'm pretty big - "

I tuned him out as he sits my now warmed True Blood on the table. Yes, this will be a very long night. Damn!

* * *

><p><strong>Godric POV<strong>

I'm so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear little fae call my name until now. "Yes little one, can you repeat what you just asked."

"I didn't ask anythin'. You've been ignoring me for the past twenty minutes that I started to say random things just to get your attention. Where did you go?"

"I apologize, my thoughts got away from me. Can you please repeat your original question?"

She rolled her eyes, but I noticed she no longer had any tears. "I asked does this mean I will find you attractive now."

Smirking as a ranked my eyes over her body. "In a sense yes."

She rolled her eyes and looked at me with a playful glare. "Great, I guess I'm your new puppet."

"Well, I do pull good string."

I could see she is starting to get frustrated. "Don't you need to go rest and leave me alone. You can see I'm fine now."

"You're correct it's almost dawn and I do need to rest. Can you move over some I like to sleep on the right side of the bed."

"Wait what? You're staying in here? NO! No way, there are plenty of rooms pick another one."

"But there are not enough safe rooms that are light tight. If you have forgotten half of my home was just destroyed."

"I know that Isabel died saving me! But do you have to stay with me? I really don't want you here."

Getting frustrated, I run my hand through my hair and quickly lean into her. "Yes I know one of my underlings died in the blast. I have to take responsibility for it. Do what you want, but I am resting here after I inform the Authority of what has taken place. But to ease your worries I will rest on in the secure light tight box, I wouldn't want you to worry about me touching you."

I take an unnecessary breath, step away from her shocked face and walk towards the door. I must inform the proper channels of everything before resting. Right as I am walking out the door I hear the little fae.

"I'm sorry. Don't go. What if they come back, you could die out there since everyone else is locked in their rooms. Please just stay. I'm tired and frustrated and -"

"There's no need to apologize Sookie" I cut her off before she could continue. "Just rest and recover they won't strike again."

"How do you know that?"

"Because this was just a message, and I understand it loud and clear." I walked out the door after saying that to the little fae and I hear one last thing after I secured the door again.

"He called me Sookie..." and I smelled her tears once again.

As I'm walking down the hall I see Victor coming towards me. "What is it Victor, it's nearly dawn you should be resting."

He looked startled when I said something but it was quickly covered by one of his salesmen smiles. "I was just on my way to inform the Authority of everything."

"There is no need, you may be a King, but this is my nest and my area, let me take care of it."

"If you wish, I will be on my way to resting." He walked past me and around the corner. Funny I thought he picked a room towards the opposite end of this hallway.

Continuing on my way, I braced myself for have to dealing with the AVL and The Authority.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

Slipping into my pet's new room. I see she is finally alone and is lying down. I know she can sense me, but I don't want to come any closer. I just needed to see she was okay. I almost lost her in the blast. I almost lost my maker as well.

Rage starts to build up inside me at the thought them harming my maker. Yes, I am angry with him, but no one is allowed to harm him. I want to reopen the bond with him, but I know now is not the time to do it.

I watch my pet a few more minutes when I leave her resting place. I make sure to secure the door and walk down across the hall to my own new room. Before I could even put the code into the door I see Victor coming down the hallway.

"Shouldn't you be resting at your age the bleeds do effect you greatly."

He glares darkly at me, "Viking hold your tongue if you want to keep it." Now is my time to be surprised and amused.

"Are you picking a fight? King or not I'm much older and stronger."

He steps up closely to me, "You wouldn't dare get rid of the few Allies you have right now during this new war."

"You have a nerve to call yourself that. I know you Victor; you always have something else going on. Godric invited you here but know that we don't trust you for shit."

"Such harsh words viking. Now play nice like your maker told you to or is your marriage with him still in trouble?"

I can feel every ounce of my strength holding me back not to tear him apart. "I would be careful Victor; it's a little convenient that your last fangbanger was the one glamoured to attack us."

He dropped his fangs in anger, but then took a dark look at me and walked away.

Fucking trash! We don't need him here. Why Godric asked for his help I don't know. But then again, you keep your friends close, and your enemies even _closer_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There you go Chapter 6! Did you really think I would kill off Godric or Eric? haha! Don't worry they are safe for now. So what is Bill up too? Is Victor an enemy like Eric believes? What will Sookie do now that she knows more about Bill? This story is shaping up to be longer then I thought, I hope you guys stick with me. :) Also the big reveal of who the pet is along with other things is coming up VERY soon. Afterwards that is when the real drama in this story begins. ;)

**Review! Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Comments! **


	7. Desire

**AN:** A update in just once day! Its a record for me, lol. Thank you to all my reviewers, silent readers, all of the alerts and hits for this story. A special thank you to my beta **Midnightquiver **for taking having patience and looking this story over for me. Your amazing girl! :)

**Disclaimer: All rights reserve to Charlie Harris and Alan Ball. I don't own anything except my own characters and plot.**

**Seventeen minutes too submit to Hate.**

**Seventeen minutes to fall into Desire.**

**Seventeen minutes to find a war.**

**Seventeen seconds to fall in love**

"**Profound desire, true desire is the desire to be close to someone. From that point onwards, things change, the man and the woman come into play, but what happens before–the attraction that brought them together–is impossible to explain. It is untouched desire in its purest state." **

**Warning: This chapter is mostly smut so enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

_Time._

Such a big part of what we are doing. The past, present, and most importantly our future. Walking into the room I looked around, I see I've made it back in time.

So many of us have gathered this time around, when I spotted someone I needed to speak too. I walked quickly towards her and I wrapped my arms around her small waist and put my nose in her neck and breathe in her scent. She then moved her arms on top of mine and leaned back with a smirk on her face.

"I take it my spell was very successful in getting the message across." I pulled her back even closer. "It was perfect my little witch, everything went exactly how you said it was. I will have to give you something extra for the hard work."

She reached her hand up and pulled my head closer to her mouth, "I will be looking forward to it." I felt her remove herself from my arms and we both turned around to face the others. It was time to inform them of somethings.

"Thank You all for coming. We have sent the first message and soon they will be in the position we want them in. The half breed is starting to show signs of her spark as, "he" predicted. This plays right into our plans. The ancient vampires are still working as I speak, but don't worry we remain many steps ahead of them. Best thing for us is to make sure whatever move they now make is for our benefit. Our friend is keeping a very close eye from the inside and will keep us informed. Any questions so far?"

I watched one of our early "contributors" come fourth. He seemed a little tense. "Yes I do. The _La nuit du chasseur _is coming soon. How will we know for certain everything will be in position this time? From what you told us, we only get one chance at this hour we will have to wait another eight-hundred years. Even I don't have that much patience."

"We have everything under control, and things will happen on time. Let's just say there are some who don't even know they are helping towards our cause." He smirked and I watch the tension flow from his body.

I was about to go into details for the next part when our newest member spoke out. "What about 'him?' We are doing so much and most of us have yet to see a face, when will we meet 'him' in person. Hearing him in my thoughts is only enough for a short period of time. I don't want to be wasting my time."

Smirking, I walked forward until I was right in front of this person. "If you thought for one second you were wasting your tell, you wouldn't be here so don't try to fuck with me. "He" will come before the next full moon since your so worried."

I looked back towards my favorite witch and smirked. "Now here is what will happen in the next few days." Yes everything will happen sooner than even they know.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I was lyin' down trying to dry my tears after Godric left. I changed into a small night shirt I found in the closet and was trying to slow down my thoughts. It was so close to dawn when I was surprised _he _came to see me. Tightly closin' my eyes, I tried to pretend I was sleep already. He never came any closer, but was starin' intently at me. I refused to move and after just a few short minutes he left.

This was a strange visit for him, but I am not complaining. I'm very tired, but I'm trying to stay up for Godric to make sure he makes it back safely. It shouldn't be too much longer dawn is here and he can't stay up all day. Resting ma eyes a little bit should be okay. Right?

Next thing I know I feel something warm down below. It feels so good, like nothin' I've ever felt before. I open my legs even more so whatever it is can continue. It was like fireworks on a nice warm fourth of July down in my lady parts. When did Bill become so good at this?

When I had that thought, I open my eyes and realized I'm still in Dallas in the room Godric put me in. It couldn't be '_him', _he wouldn't risk it and Bill isn't here then who - Oh ma God!

My thoughts are cut off when whoever it was bite hard on my secret spot, and I couldn't help but to lose myself in one of the best orgasms in ma life. Even after it was over, whoever this was continued to use their tongues in the most wicked ways. I couldn't take it anymore.

Taking one hand I grab the sheet and ripped it off ma body and was shocked to see who it was. "Godric! What are you doing." He smirks at me with my juices dripping all around his mouth.

"You were lying here in bed moaning, I decided to help you out Sookie."

Still trying to catch ma breath, "Well stop it, you had no right to touch me. How dare you! I trusted you."

"Then why are you still lying here with your body begging for more if you wanted me to stop, my sweet." I watched him start to kiss up my wet thighs and towards my heated core. He is right why am I still lying here, but it just feels so good. That's when somethin' dawns on me.

"Is this a dream?" He bites me lightly on my thigh and looks up at me with those smoldering eyes. "I assure you my dear, this is not a dream."

"In that case get off me." He rises up on his hands and knees and crawls up my body when I notice ma night clothes are gone. "Did you take off me clothes?"

Still staring in ma eyes he answers with a soft growl. "Yes, and you wanted me too." What is with him thinkin' I want this with him. EW!

"Godric can you please get off me so I can dress and get some more sleep." I hear him start to laugh. "You slept through the entire day my sweet, it's now just an hour after the sun has set. We have time for some fun before we meet with the others."

He continued to crawl up ma body, and I glanced down and my eyes widen in shock. Let's just say, Godric is not a little boy down there. I wasn't paying attention, and I can feel him start to trace his tongue around my nipple. "Godric...please don't -" He bites down and I jump in pleasure.

"Don't what my sweet?" He bites my other nipple and starts to trail small bites up my collarbone slowly. "Tell me everything my sweet. Don't what? We can do whatever you want. I am your slave for you to command in this bed. I will play your body like never before. You know you want me too, so tell me what you want."

I can barely hold myself together now. Every bite and touch along my body is driving me insane. Could it be okay just to give in this once? I'm not really cheatin' since Bill is not in ma life anymore after what I discovered about him. Maybe just this once I can be selfish. Just this once.

"Ah!...oh God." As I was lost in my thoughts Godric was placing small bites on my throat, and traced his right hand down and started to place with ma lady parts again.

"Tell me my sweet. I need an answer or else I will stop and leave you unsatisfied." That is when I broke.

"I...I...want you to take... oh God me in any...fudge.. any way you - Jesus. Just -lord forgive me - fuck me!"

He pulls back and stares in my eyes with a smirk. "Ready?"

"I'm ready." I pushed ma face to Godric and pressed my lips against his. Godric stuck his tongue into my mouth. I reciprocated his actions. Our tongues tangled together in ways I've never knew or "seen", making ma mind go numb. Ma loins instantly began to drool - yes sweet Jesus drool. The heat in ma body increased to a dramatic amount. It felt like I was on fire again, like the time I started to glow. I could feel ma skin flush as desire exploded inside of everywhere.

Godric's hands traveled up my chest. His touch already felt like fire on across my skin. This feelin' could become addicting. Godric's hands gently massaged ma round breasts, and he was being gentle. This was the first time someone was gentle with me in bed, and it was somethin' that made me even more turned on than before.

I could feel ma body start to scream for him, it's never been like this with any other, yet Godric is trying to take it slow. He took two fingers and started to toy with ma sensitive nipples again - and boy where they sensitive. I finally separated from his mouth and gasped from all the sensations, throwing my head back as my body heated up even more.

Godric started to chuckled enjoyin' what he is putting my body through, then he suddenly removed his hands from my sensitive chest. I could feel the cool air on my blazin' skin. Godric suddenly started to lick along my neck, and I trembled as the wicked tongue in his mouth traced along ma collarbone then back down to my girls - who wanted more attention.

He finally took one of my twin rose colored peaks in his mouth and once again I'm lost in the pleasure. I couldn't help but to wrap my hands around his head and pulled him harder to me. I felt his tongue swirled around, sending me even deeper into ma desire. Who knew sex could be like this?

Next thing I know he switches sides and is biting down on my other nipple with his now released fangs. He doesn't break skin, but he sends me into another orgasm. Sweet lord how many will I have tonight before its over? My girls felt like they were on fire than any other part of my body.

Trying to catch my breath, "Oh Christ, you sure love to lick and bite me in that area." I could feel him smirking against my skin and he finally released my nipple.

"My sweet Sookie, it's where you wanted me I could sense it. I told you I'm your slave for now, in this bed. I will do what you only desire. Besides, humans all taste different and humans that are part fairy taste even better."

I was tired of being teased and if he was ma slave, then I want to play with his body as well. Slowly, I traced my hand down his god like body until I reached his growing member hanging down with the tip resting on my stomach. He started to moan as I toyed with it until I could feel it throbbing in my hand. I could barely fit my hand around it, and I started to become a little nervous.

His manhood hung proudly between his legs as he was still leaning over me on his hands and knees. I continued to toy with him until his hand grabbed me.

"Please hold on my sweet, the only place I want to release my seed is inside you until I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours later."

Godric started to climb down my body again and put his head so he could be near my dripping wet, folds. I was ready to tell him to come back up, because I wanted him inside me.

"Let me give you pleasure once again in this spot. I want to insure I don't harm you when I do come inside of you, my sweet."

I watched as that wicked - and I mean wicked tongue came out of his mouth to play. He used his fingers to spread me apart. After a few long seconds I felt him dive right down! WOW! Godric had practiced a lot in his two-thousand years. Gripping the sheets, I could feel my desire beginning to inflame once again.

Godric's tongue poked and wiggled around like nothing else had before. Years, of reading people's minds, and I've never seen anything like this let alone felt it. My hips started to shake, and I fully gave myself over to enjoying this treatment. Good Sookie is locked away right now and isn't allowed out!

His tongue went deeper, and deeper reaching places that I've never had touched. He teased and played with my pussy in ways even Jesus himself wouldn't know - not that I've have ever had sex with Jesus, but you know what I mean. I could feel one of his fingers reach up and play around with my juices, which was leaking out greater then the Mississippi river.

I closed my eyes enjoying the sensations once more when I felt his finger find its way down to the place no man has ever gone before. My eyes shot open when I felt him start to place with my bottom coating the outside of ma other entrance with the juices on his finger.

"Wh- Godric! What are you doing?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Do you trust me my sweet? I promise not to do anything to harm you." I stared into his eyes a few seconds then nodded my head.

His mouth dropped back down and seized ma wet folds, sucking, and eating them like they were the best tasting cake. I was so lost in the sensations, I never noticed until it was too late that he stuck his wet finger in my bottom. I could help but to cry out, because everything I felt there was no - and good lord it felt good.

Everythin' suddenly was much more intense, and I felt him twisting his finger around causing me to rush towards another orgasm. I felt him suck hard on that sweet spot and all I could feel was pleasure. It shifted up my spine like a lightning bolt.

I could feel him move his finger in and out of my bottom like a pistol, and I couldn't stop the scream from ma mouth. Feelin' another orgasm coming I tried to prepare myself, but what happened next I wasn't at all ready for.

Godric must have sensed how close I was, because next thing I knew, he sunk his fangs into my sensitive and wet pussy and began to drink from me. Orgasm, after orgasm hit me like Jason's big old truck. My body was in an endless bout of pleasure that I blacked out.

* * *

><p>When I came too Godric was still licking me down there but, I could feel I was healed and nothin' was wrong. He climbed back up my body with a mixture of my blood and juice all around his mouth. I grabbed his face and started to lick my own essences from around his lips. Pulling back I pulled into his eyes that were filled with desire.<p>

"What was that you just did to me?" He started to travel kisses along my neck until he reached my ear.

"That my dear is a special trick I learned how to do long ago. Did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy it? I almost lost my damn mind. You have to do it again one day."

"Anything for you my sweet, now I think you're finally ready for me." He nipped at my ear then pulled back.

Godric leaned back into a sitting position on the bed and pulled me in his lap. "You are in-charge my sweet. Ride me anyway you want to, I know you desire to be in charge." He was right I did want to be in charge.

I needed to be in control since everything in ma life is no longer under ma control. I positioned both sides of ma legs on each side of him and grabbed hold of his large manhood. My insides burned with anticipation. Slowly, I started to lower myself, and I sighed with pleasure as it reached the deepest part of me.

Godric reached around with his hands and seized onto each of my butt cheeks. He started to guide me; riding his large member until I was comfortable. Wave, after wave of pleasure hit me like the heat of a normal day. I started to move my hips in many ways, forcing moans to escape his mouth.

My legs started to shake, but all I could do is go faster. Godric leaned forward and started to lick and bite along my neck once more. He has his favorite spot that he sucks on between my neck and shoulder. It was just addin' to the pleasure I was feelin'.

I started to go even faster, and I could feel every spot inside me was being touched and rubbed. I wanted to scream out but forming coherent thoughts let alone words, was out of the question. The heat from everything is melting ma brain.

Godric gripped my hips even more tightly and helped me down onto his, wonderful big throbbing manhood with even more force. Godric smirked at me, and I could feel him grow even larger inside me and begin to twitch. His fangs seemed to get larger, and I could feel he was close to releasing.

"Please...come with me. Together." Godric then took control of my hips and we were both like a blur. I pounded my lower body onto him as hard as possible. I felt the burning heat rising inside me. It was then when Godric bite me I lost it and screamed my release, and as soon as I did he was right behind me.

I sat there in his lap panting trying to catch my breath, as he healed the bite marks. He picked me up off his lap then laid me back on the bed. I was ready to collapse from being so exhausted after the round of sex with Godric. However, Godric wasn't ready to let me rest.

He picked me up once more and placed me on my hands and knees so fast, my head started to spin. He pushed my chest down so my bottom was up in the air. Then he positioned himself with my wet opening and thrust in.

"Oh my Godric!" I was still so sensitive that once inside of me it set off another orgasm. Sweet Jesus I have lost count by now. My hips started to shake, as I tried to meet his powerful thrust that was much more intense than before.

My cries of pleasure were contained by the pillow I buried my head in. Godric reached over me and pulled my hair hard back towards him, until his chest was against my back. He reached around and tugged on my nipples while never stopping his thrusts inside me.

Reaching around, my hands touched his head and I begin to pull at his hair. A loud growl came from his chest and his thrust once again was speed up. Tears started to come from my eyes, but not from pain. But from so much pleasure, no one made me feel this way. Not Bill, not even 'him', just Godric, only Godric.

Godric moved one of his hands down to my bottom towards ma other opening, and the next thing I know I feel two of his fingers inside me there. It sit off a chain reaction of massive orgasms. I couldn't take it anymore, it was too much.

"Go- God...r...i...c. Please too much." He smirked next to my ear and started to go even faster.

"It's never too much between us my sweet Sookie. If I could, I would fuck you forever and bury myself inside you and never come out. You don't know what you do to me my sweet."

I shivered from his words and out of the blue the biggest orgasm hit me, and I found myself lost in the pleasure.

"Jesus Godric!" He released a loud roar as I felt him come deeply inside me. It had to be the longest orgasm of ma life. I could feel his seed start to drip down my already wet thighs when I heard somethin' ringin'. "What is that noise?" He was kissing his favorite spot on ma neck.

"Ignore it my sweet."

I tried to, but I kept hearing it.

"I can't Godric what is it? It sounds like a phone." He licked up to my ear again.

"Remember my sweet Sookie this is just the beginning and your mind, pussy and blood is mine."

* * *

><p>My eyes open, and I shot off the bed! Holy - oh ma. It was all a dream? I sat there shakin' and sweatin' all down my body. Between ma thighs was soaked, and I tried to catch ma breath.<p>

Lookin' around the room I spotted a clock that told me I had an hour before the sunset. I looked around to see if I could spot Godric and notice a light tight box was open. Was he up already? Putting my face inside my hands I took a deep breath.

Rising up, I turned my legs so I could sit on the edge of the bed. One quick glance around the room I see that Godric has brought my stuff over from ma old room. I stood up but almost fell, because my legs felt like jelly.

Takin' a deep breath I tried to put that dream behind me, but it just felt so real. I started to walk when I heard it again somethin' ringing. I looked next to the bed when I saw it was my phone. Godric must have gotten it along with my other stuff from the old room.

"Are you going to pick it up this time?" I jumped so high I think my head did hit the ceiling. A hand on my chest I see Godric standin' near the bedroom door. "Can you not sneak up on me and what are you doin up anyway?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "I'm old enough to get out hours before the sunset, and it's so close to dark everyone else is already up except for the Baby Vamp. Now are you finally going to pick up your phone, whoever it is has been calling non-stop for the past half hour."

Sending him a short glare I turned and pick up my phone to answer it. Unknown caller it said. I picked up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Sookeh, thank God I finally was able to contact you." It was Bill. "What do you want Bill? I don't have time for anymore of your games."

I could hear him move around on his end. "Sookeh, somethin' had happen and you need to return home immediately."

Sighing in frustration I rubbed my head a little.

"Why? What is so damn important Bill? You have a lot of nerve makin' demands from me."

"Sookeh, Jason - he is dead", and just like that my entire world shut down. The pleasure of ma dream with Godric forgotten and pain started to take its place. The phone dropped from my hand as I fell towards the ground into darkness.

The last thing I remember was someone screamin' my name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> There you go chapter 7! Did you see that coming? I guess Godric's blood has more effect on Sookie then she thought. lol Jason is dead? Or is he? If he is who killed him? If you guys are missing our favorite Viking he will be back in full force next chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Review! Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Comments? Tell me!**


	8. Pain

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites and PM! You guys are great, even my silent readers. Who can't wait for the new episode of True Blood today? A special thank you to my beta **Midnightquiver **for having patience and looking this story over for me. :) This chapter is my longest chapter to date so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: All rights reserve to Charlie Harris and Alan Ball. I don't own anything except my own characters and plot.**

"**It's only in a moment of death we forgive, each other for our sins."**

* * *

><p><strong>Godric's POV<strong>

Two nights have passed since the fateful phone call the little fae received. Someone, dear to her heart was taken by death and now we are traveling back to her home to discover why. She is sitting across from me on the plane, leaning on Jessica while silent tears were falling from her eyes. Broken, that is the look she has and this time I don't know if it can be fixed.

Eric is sitting next to me and Trinity. He isn't happy about the situation, but she must stay close to me for now. Victor was left behind per his request. He wanted to go follow a lead of some sort and will later meet us at my child's bar - Fangtasia next week. Glancing back over at the little fae I remember so vividly what happen after the phone call.

**Flashback:**

_The pain I suddenly felt through the bond from the little fae was unbearable, even to one such as me. _

_She started to fall fast towards the floor after she heard what Compton said on the phone. Her brother Jason was dead. Eric told me that he has done V in the past and it was how he came to know him. This was sudden for the little fae, because from what I knew, she has lost a great deal in a short time. _

_Catching her before she falls to the floor, I can still hear Compton screaming her name from the phone. Picking her up I gently lay her on the bed, so she can rest. I grabbed the phone to find out what other information I can gather from him. _

"_Sookeh talk to me!" Compton is still shouting over the phone. He is an idiot! _

"_Compton, it's Godric, littl- Sookie cannot talk at this very moment. Now tell me what has happen there?" I notice the little fae is crying in her sleep as I continued to talk with Compton._

"_That is none of your business Sheriff! Only Sookeh! Wake her up and make her return this instant." _

_I only cracked her phone just a small fraction before I had my rage under control. _

"_Compton, you will listen closely. I do not have time for your games and demands. Sookie has just heard from you, her brother is now dead. So right now just either tell me what happen or call back when you have more common sense"_

"_Fine! But, I cannot speak of it over the phone, she must return here to take care of everything."_

_He was correct; she would want to return as soon as possible. "I agree. We will prepare for a return flight tomorrow night."_

"_Yes, make sure her and Jessica bring ma stuff I left, and you must tell me when the flight -"_

"_You misunderstand me Compton. We means myself and the others along with Sookie." Did he think I would send her without any escort other than his child that can't be tamed?_

"_No you mustn't!" I narrowed my eyes as I listen to his voice that is full of fear now._

"_Tell me why? You are the one to say she must always be protected am I wrong?"_

"_No you are not, but…umm you have duties there, and a problem to deal with so leave Sookeh to me."_

_I do not have time for his silly games. " said she must be protected at all cost."_

"_Yes but-" Not letting him finish I jumped to ask this question. _

"_Then why would you ask me to allow the woman you claimed to love traveling across state lines with your child who can't even protect herself? Tell me a good reason now!"_

_My voice has stayed an even, but cold tone; my inner beast for some reason is ready to fight. Taking a few moments to calm I heard Compton start up again. _

"_Fine sheriff we will do it your way. Make sure Sookeh and Jessica bring everything that is mine including themselves back. Sookeh and Jessica are mine. Do not think I don't know how you and others look at her. Until I say so, she doesn't leave me no matter what she has said, it's for her own good."_

_I heard a click and the sound of metal breaking and realized I crushed her phone. No matter, it will be replaced. Why am I so upset over what Compton has said? I know the little fae does not want anything to do with him from what I gathered last night. So I know what Compton said shouldn't have any effect on me - but it does. She isn't mine, and I must get a hold of these...emotions inside me. _

_Something is not right with Compton, and when we all return to the little fae home town, I plan to find out the truth. In some way he is connected to our new enemy. I will need to find out exactly what Isabel worked ... _

"_Jason." My attention focus back on little fae, and I see she is dreaming, and it's not a pleasant dream. She is tossing her head from side to side and moaning, while tears continue to wonder down her face. I decided she has rested long enough._

_Touching her face to wipe some of the tears away. _

"_Little fae. You have to wake up." She groans and turns away from me to face towards the opposite side of the bed. I crawl towards her and rest above her, "Litt- Sookie, please awaken now. I know you need to get everything ready to go back home. Please"._

_Her eyes opened slowly, and she stared at me and blushed. "So, it wasn't a dream if you're kneelin' over me in bed. Everythin' else was a dream- Thank Jesus."_

_I stare at her in confusion. _

"_Sookie, I do not know what it is you speak of, but we must prepare for tomorrow night in returning to your home to look into what happen with your brother."_

_Just like that, I watched as her eyes widen in shock and tears form again. What was she dreaming about that she thought everything was a dream? Shaking my head a little, I picked her up and sat her down on the edge of the couch across from the bed. _

_She begins to shake her head while speaking. _

"_Jason, ma brother is dead! Why? How? Gran must be so disappointed in me. I was supposed to take care of him. But, no I run off here to Texas and leave him behin' to die. Why? Why? Why?"_

_I pulled her towards me as she beats slightly on my chest. The others are outside the door, most likely to see why I never came to talk about what we are doing tonight. I need to inform them of the situation and changes. _

_Glancing down I see her start to fall over into shock. I whispered Jessica's name to come inside now and stay with Sookie. The baby vamp is quick and before she could ask what was going on I give her a small glare and said later. _

_Passing the little fae over to Jessica, I walked out into the hallway and directed everyone to the room at the end. I waited until we were all settled inside and preceded to inform them of everything. _

"_Sookie's brother is dead, and she must travel back home to deal with the situation." I saw a look pass across Eric's face when I said this while everyone else looked indifferent. _

"_So does the bitch need an escort to the airport?" My head snapped quickly to Trinity, and I found myself gripping her neck. _

"_You will show respect towards her. Do I make myself clear?" She glared at me and in this moment I don't have the patience to deal with her defiance. I squeeze her neck a little more. "Trinity."_

_Struggling to escape my grip she responded slowly, "Y...Yes un..dersto..od master." _

_Releasing her, I turn back to everyone._

"_We must travel with her, because I know Compton has something to do with what has happen lately, but I don't know how."_

_Victor cuts in, "You want everyone here to travel with this - woman for you to follow some gut instinct over Compton?" I knew this wouldn't be easy convincing them to travel. _

"_Yes Victor even you must come, for I fear whoever attack us may be after Sookie."_

"_Well this just won't do." I raised my eyebrow towards him, as he placed a small smirk on his face. "Please tell me why this 'won't do'." Victor rised out of his seat and walked towards the table near me and puts a large envelope on top of it._

"_Because, while everyone else here was recovering. I stayed up during the day and suffered the bleeds to find out some of what Isabel was working on and found a lead."_

_This caught every-one's attention. "What lead Victor?" Picking up the folder again he glanced around the room. _

"_That I cannot say for now. Proven to us last night, we have eyes and ears everywhere. But, I'm not unreasonable Godric. How about I follow this lead and meet you at -"_

"_Shreveport Louisiana, that is where we are going before dealing with Sookie's situation."_

"_Yes, Shreveport Louisiana in a week, and we can discuss what I have found. I can take Stan and Elena with me to make the search go faster."_

_I didn't like this, and I knew why. Letting Victor go off on his own has my instincts screaming in alarm. But for now I didn't have a choice. _

"_You know I do not like this, but if it is a lead on what Isabel was working on then do it."_

_Victor smirks and along with Stan and Elena walks towards the door. "Before you go Victor, just one more thing." He tensed and turned back around. "What now, sheriff?"_

"_I need someone else to go with you, and they can be a great help." Did he really think I would allow him to go with just Elena and Stan. I have trust in them, but I also know Victor._

"_Who?" _

"_A Vampire very loyal to me - Alexei." The whole room grew still after I said the name. Yes, Alexei a very loyal one and who I even consider a friend and once lover. We met seven-hundred years after I was turned. He was just fifty years old then and after Eric, he was the next vampire I fully trusted. Eric has even met him once and at first hated him because of our bond, but then grew to care for him - even giving his body to him once. Now, today he has the honor of me calling him brother. _

_No one knew that I've kept in close contact with him as soon as I felt the enemy growing stronger. Now, I will call upon him with a favor for him to go with Victor. I need someone there I can fully trust. _

_Eric interrupts my thoughts, "Alexei is coming here?" I can see the hope and curiosity in his eyes. _

"_No, not here I will have him meet you at your private plane Victor. None of this should be a problem correct?"_

_The entire time I was talking Victor had grown tenser than ever. He was nervous, about what I can honestly say I'm not sure. _

"_Very well, Stan, Elena let's go we must leave within the next hour. Sheriff have your vampire meet us at the plane and make sure he is on time."_

"_As you wish - your majesty."_

_Victor rushes out the door with his remaining guards along with Stan and Elena. There is only myself, Eric and Trinity left in the room. _

"_Why have you not told me about Alexei? More secrets Godric!"_

"_Not now Eric, we must prepare for travel tomorrow. Call Anubis Airlines for confirmation of our travel." I turn to walk towards the small desk to contact the AVL to see when the representative will arrive tonight. If they are not coming, the AVL can wait until we arrive back from taking care of the little fae situation. _

_Before I could contact the AVL Trinity decided to start asking questions now. "What was Isabel working on that Victor was able to find a lead from it?"_

_I went completely still for just one moment before resuming what I was doing. "Do not concern yourself with it. Go and feed, I can tell you need blood for you haven't fed yet my child." She stares at me carefully, and smirks before turning and finally leaving the room. Now, only Eric and myself. _

"_Does that thing have to travel with us to Louisiana? It can stay here and keep watch on your home." I couldn't stop the growl leaving my throat. No matter how much Trinity is a pain, and I regret turning her, she is my child and responsibility. I take care of what is mine. _

"_Eric, that "thing" has a name and is my child, she must come with us."_

"_We don't need her, you don't even want her here, yet you continue to keep her close." Eric has never learned to let things go. _

"_You are testing my patience my child." I can understand he is angry, but there are lines he will not cross. _

"_Godric, my trust in you is disappearing every night. You are not the maker I thought you to be all these years. You're becoming a shadow of what you once were. I-"_

_Before he could say another word I quickly stand in front of him, and grabbed his face to pull it down towards me. I decided to speak quickly in an old language, I taught Eric from my childhood. "__**Eric, please do not say another word. I know what you are feeling without our bond. I can see it within you, for you are my child. I trust no one above you - not even Alexei. Someone has been leaking information to our enemy. So there are certain things I must keep to myself."**_

_I lean my forehead against his, "__**Please Eric, just do as I command this once, despite your anger. I beg you.**__"_

_He stares at me for only a few seconds, the anger still on his face before nodding his head in understanding and leaving back to his room. After he was gone I contacted the AVL and the representative will be here within the next hour. Nan, of course - cold hearted bitch. _

_I need to focus, the enemy says they are always many steps ahead of us. If this is true, then I need to make sure they're taking the wrong steps ahead._

**End Flashback**

My attention is focused back towards the little fae. She has been in nothing, but a state of shock and disbelief, I worry for her. One thing I do know, she'll survive this. I can look and see she is a fighter stronger than most.

I look down at the folder I was studying and closed it. The information is from Alexei on what Isabel was working on before her true death. This will be taken care of once we arrive - I hope. I am most grateful Alexei was able to go with Victor when I contacted him. My instincts say, he was much closer to us and knew I would be calling him. He did always know things ahead of time.

Sensing dawn close, me, my children, and Jessica walk towards our travel coffins to rest for the remainder of the flight and when we are dropped off at the resting place. It took some convincing, but we managed to talk the little fae into staying at our resting place until it was first dark and we could travel with her home.

Watching Eric, he is going into his coffin without so much as a word to me. It's been nothing but ice between us since leaving Dallas. He has been even colder towards me for allowing Trinity to come with us. Maybe this was a mistake, but she is my child, and I want her close. Lying down in my coffin, I try to take one last glance toward Eric but his coffin is already closed. Taking an unnecessary breath, I close my eyes and allow dawn to kill me once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

I'm lying in my coffin with the bleeds starting all because I can't seem to allow the sun to take me under. Fuck! Everything is not going to plan, at least not my plan.

Godric didn't tell me about Alexei the entire time we were in Dallas. Not one hint. Every night I find out more and more of the things he hides from me. What else is there? Losing control of anything is something I'm not familiar with in my entire exsistance. I need my pet; I can feel my body begging for release. But the sun is up, so me going to her now will not do us any good.

I relax and start to focus on giving myself over to the sun. Feeling the strength of the day flowing through me and finally I die for the day thinking about my pet.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bobby has fucked up again." I remembered saying that to Pam sitting on my thrown in Fangtasia. It was once again, a very successful night. The vermin is pouring their money into everything while drooling over me. <em>

_I was giving instructions to Pam for her to contact Bobby and explain why my shipments haven't arrived yet, when she entered my bar. I could smell that sweet innocent scent anywhere. _

_She was walking towards me so slowly through the rough crowd we are carrying tonight. She stopped in front of me and greeted Pam. In the normal Pam tone she said hello. I watched her look towards me again as I observed what she was wearing. _

_A nice little sun dress, yellow in most places making her stand out in the rivers of black, red and grey from everyone else. She had half her hair up and the rest down flowing down her back. It wasn't too long ago I last saw her, and I knew she would be back for more. _

"_What are you doing here? I don't have time to waste." I watched her bite that full lower lip of hers as she looked towards Pam who rolled her eyes and walked over to the latest vermin she was going to use for entertainment tonight. _

"_Can we talk?" Talk. Yes, I knew she wanted to talk but she will not get whatever it is she wants. I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards my office through the crowd. Some of my favorite fangbangers were watching closely to what is happening, but paid them no mind. They should be grateful I even glanced at them. _

_Slamming the door open, I yank her inside and towards the left wall. Sometimes I do rest here during the day so it would be wise for me to have a safe place. Punching in a code, the wall opens to reveal another part of my office - the resting chamber. _

_I pull my sweet smelling...pet, yes she is my pet, through the door into the new space. Closing the wall behind me I walk towards her until she is stuck between the wall and me. Those eyes, so innocent, yet full of fire stare up at me in question. _

"_No talking. Not now. Not ever." Her eyes widen a little in shock but remained staring at me. "I know why you are here, and we can come to an agreement. But there will be rules and the one rule you will always honor is to never, ever talk. We are not lovers. We are not in those human relationships you're use too. You are mine! You are my pet! Understood?"_

_Without any hesitation she nods. Good. I ripped her dress off her body and over her head before she could blink and had one of those beautiful rose colored nipples in my mouth. Her taste is so rare, so innocent yet so powerful. _

_She is moaning and opening herself up to me with no thought of consequences. Just the way I love my women. Switching to her other breast, I treat this one the same. She arches her back towards me and throws her head into the wall I still have her trapped against. _

_Her hands are now in my hair tugging painfully in wanting more and wanting me to stop. I know these signs by heart in a woman's body. Like they say, after a length of time being a vampire there is nothing new except someone new. My pet is not only new she is fresh. _

_Trailing my tongue down her stomach to her pussy cover with white cotton panties. I would have laughed if I didn't remember who she was - soft cotton suits her. I ripped them off to reveal her wet curly hair, and I bury my tongue into her most intimate place. Diving deeper and deeper until I can go no further. I hear a scream and realize my pet is being louder than normal. Lucky for soundproof walls. Only I was allowed to enjoy my pet pleasure. _

_Exploring her velvet hot wet pussy with tongue I feel her start to release the best thing I have tasted in most of my years. She was even sweeter than before. I couldn't get enough, and I wanted more. I started to dive inside while looking up at her face to see her eyes are staring straight down at me. Eye contact is something I love during sex, and my pet knows this. Good girl._

_Licking faster then before, I focus on that throbbing red nub that is poking out and latched on without question. A beautiful growl reached my ears, and it came from my pet. Lets see if I can make her do it again. I extracted my fangs and ran them across her folds. Yes, I heard the growl once more._

_I was on a mission to make her lose herself many times on my tongue. Her flowing juices were coming faster than before, and it made me dive even harder into her hot wet cunt. My tongue was moving in and out her tight hot cunt trying to lap up everything she offered. _

_A scream breaks through the room and large gushes of her rare, but tasty juice flows all over my face. Oh, my pet is so sweet lost in her own world of pleasure. I can feel her tugging painfully at my hair that she pulls a few strands out. No matter, as a vampire I have all eternity to grow it back. Besides Pam will be giving me a haircut tomorrow. _

_Finally, standing up from my favorite place to play I gather my pet in my arms and toss her down on the bed. She looks like no other lying on my blood red sheets. Her porcelain skin is begging to be licked. Feeling my cock jump, my control is almost at its wits end. _

_She is staring up at me with those eyes of hers. The same eyes that intrigued me along with her scent the moment I saw her. I crawl on top of her, and she growls in impatience waiting for me to start. She knows this is only the beginning and that she belongs to me. _

_Plugging down into her, I begin to enjoy my pet's body again and again until I started to feel the pull of the sun hours later._

* * *

><p>My eyes open to the top of my coffin after I am pulled out of my dream. There is about three more hours until night fall. It would not do me any good if I am not fully rested for tonight. Thinking back to the dream. It was the first time me and "her" were together when I declared her my pet. I do not know why those thoughts are on my mind, but they must be pushed aside.<p>

Relaxing once more, I focus on giving myself once more over to the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

Pain and tears, the story of my life now.

So much pain in ma life, since I saw Bill in Merlottes. In many ways, I wish I could go back and never met him. Life has been nothin' but one loss after another and I'm tired of it. Tired of everythin'.

I look around this beautiful home of Eric's and I couldn't even take any of it in. I feel numb. Empty. My brother is gone, and I don't know why. I need to know why and if it wasn't for Godric I would be out lookin'.

Godric explained how I could be in danger if I went out lookin' by myself, and he was right. I don't want to be killed by anyone until I find out what happen to Jason. Jason, my thick headed brother who has been there all ma entire life. I don't know what to do now that he isn't here. Sure he wasn't the best big brother, but he was all the family I had left. Now, there was no one.

I can't count Hadley, because lord knows where she has gone off to. After stealin' Grans check book we never heard from her again. Maybe I should reach out to her? I don't know anymore, except for one thing. I'm sick and tired of cryin'.

No more tears for now. I won't let this beat me anymore - the pain. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? So, I'm ready to fight back and stop anymore people I love and care for from dying.

Standing up from the table I was sittin' at, I see it's only an hour until night fall. The vampires should be up soon. Vampires. I want to blame them all for all the pain in ma life. But I can't, I see now it was me who made the choices, and like my Gran use to say - I made my bed so I have to lie in it.

The only thing is I wish I could feel safe again. This blood bond with Eric doesn't offer me the protection I need. Learnin' what I did from Godric, it was just a way for him to control me, like Bill did. My chest burns thinkin' about Bill, but he is in the past now. Eric should have explained to me everythin' to do with the blood bond, he just said safety. But thinkin' about it now, I wasn't in the exact frame of mind when it happened. It's no surprised Eric Northman jumped at the opportunity.

**Flashback**

_My eyes slowly started to open, and I could feel the pain in my back was all gone. Vampire blood does work miracles. Focusin' on what is in front of me; I see a bar and realize I'm in Fangtasia. I remember this place from when that creepy vampire attacked me after I found out he was stealin' money. I also remember it from the last time I came to see Eric alone a few nights ago. Somethin' I would like to forget. _

_I sit up and see Bill and Eric arguing over somethin', so I get up to approach them, but almost collapsed when I got on ma feet. Eric was the one who caught me before I fell, and I could hear Bill growlin' at him. _

"_Oh will you stop with the fightin'! I was the one attacked by some bullheaded beast. Which reminds me, do any of you know what that thing was?"_

_Eric and Bill stare at each other for a few more moments. Then I hear the door open, and I see that female vampire Pam come in with some other male vampire I've never seen. Out the corner of ma eye I see Jessica sitting at the end of the bar with a strange look on her face._

_Eric finally responded to me. "That I do not know, but I promise to find out. Now Bill, allow me to discuss a deal between your human and I."_

"_Dream on Eric she will never be yours. Sookeh is mine!"_

_Oh for the love of God! "Excuse the two of you, I'm no one's so you both can cut that out. Bill let me talk to Eric, I do owe him ma life. He didn't have to help you heal my back he did."_

"_Sookeh you don't understand he -."  
><em>

"_No you don't understand I make ma own decisions and I say let me at least hear what Eric has to say. I am not yours to control just because we are together." A dark look passed across Bill's face so fast I almost didn't see it. I know the stress is gettin' to him, but he needs to watch how he talks to me. _

"_Fine, Eric let's hear what you need to say."_

"_It's a private matter Billy-Boy only for me and your... human."_

_Bill growled loudly and released his fangs. "You will not speak to her alone. I forbid it!" Did this vampire not hear a word that came out of ma mouth just now? _

"_William Compton, I will go talk to Eric alone, while you think about how you talk to me. I'm not your damn puppet so stop takin' about me like I don't have a mouth of my own." Turnin' towards Eric I see him smirking while lookin' at me up and down. _

"_Don't even think about it." _

"_Well, that is hard with you showing so much of your body." Lookin' down and finally saw I was only in a fangtasia T-shirt. I suddenly felt very naked. _

"_Let's go into my office, and we can discuss certain things. I promise not to keep you for too long."_

_Givin' Bill one last look, me and Eric walked toward his office. Once we reached it he allowed me in first, and he turned and closed the door. I didn't get a chance to look around when Eric started to speak. _

"_You seem to get into a lot of trouble Ms. Stackhouse."_

"_Sookie please, you know that." He smirked and walked around his desk to sit in his chair. _

"_Sookie it is. Sit and get comfortable." I sit down in the wooden chair in front of his desk with my legs closed._

"_Yes, I do seem to have trouble follow me, but don't make it seem like I'm askin' for it."_

"_No one does Sookie. I have an offer for you - protection."_

_Protection? Why would he want to protect me? "Why? I'm nothin' to you."_

_Eric rolled his eyes. "Humans always believing there is a catch. I want to protect certain..." his eyes once again looked at me up and down. "assets in my area. You are one of them with your gift."_

"_You mean curse."_

"_Whatever you feel comfortable calling it - you need protection and I can give it to you."_

"_I think I will take ma chances." I started to get up and leave when Eric's voice stopped me._

"_You smell like the sun, life, power all wrapped up in a pretty blonde bottle that any vampire or supernatural creature would love to drain." _

"_Excuse me?" Faster then I could see he was in front of me starin' straight into ma eyes. "You need protection, and I'm offering to give it to you. Because of what you are, you will need it or don't think you'll last much longer."_

"_Do you know what I am?"_

"_Not yet, but trust I will find out. I do love a challenge." _

_Maybe he is right. I did just recover from some poison claw marks a bullheaded beast gave me. Protection sounds very good to me. "How does it work?"_

_Eric suddenly went from playful to very serious. "I will give you some of my blood."_

"_What?" I glanced back at the door waitin' for Bill to break through. "Soundproof walls he can't hear us at his age."_

"_Why should I take your blood? Can't you protect me some other way?"_

"_I don't think your pretty blonde brain is grasping what I am offering. Vampires rarely offer our blood. It's a great honor for anyone of my kind to do so. I will be able to find you at any time faster than your Bill when you're in danger. My protection is far greater than anything Bill Compton can give you. It was proven once again tonight that you need better protection."_

_Thinkin' hard, I knew what I needed to do. This could come bite me in the ass, but I am sick of always bein' attacked. "Bill can't find out about this Eric, he would never forgive me." _

_His eyebrows rose as he stared down at me. "Forgive you for wanting to be more protected?"_

"_No for takin' your blood period. It's the deal breaker or else you can go shove your protection."_

_Staring' down at me for a few more minutes. He raised his hand up and bites his wrist. "Deal. Now drink."_

_I stare only for a second at his wrist before I start to lean toward his blood. His hand brushes my hair to the side and I feel him movin' his face down to my ear. _

"_Drink Sookie" I felt his fangs brush against my ear but before I could say anything he shoves his wrist to my mouth and I felt his blood touch my tongue. Yikes. Yahoo. Yum. His blood sent my body into somethin' like never before. His lips were near my ear again. _

"_We will be one." Then I felt his fangs in my neck as he drink deeply. _

**End of Flashback**

I was pulled form ma memories from the sound of coffins begin' open. Godric was the first to step out, then Eric, Trinity and lastly Jessica. They all walked towards me and I can see from the way they look, they were ready for whatever was next. Well not Trinity all she does is glare at me.

"So what is the plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Godric POV<strong>

"So what is the plan?" The little fae asked us after we "awaken". Before anyone could reply, we all caught the scent. Werewolves. They was nearby and by the scent I am picking up - there are more than one along with some vampires. They must have followed the little fae from the airport with or travel coffins. But why wait until now to attack?

"Sookie go down below until one of us come to you." Please don't be stubborn right now little fae.

"Why?" I spoke to soon. "What is going on Godric? I'm not runnin' to hide anymore. I'm ready to fight."

Trinity cut in. "You can stay if you want, it's your death wish, but this house is surrounded by werewolves and vampires."

"Werewolves? They are real?" We didn't have time for this. I quickly picked her up and ran down below and left her. Shutting the door, I turned and quickly ran back up stairs to join everyone and saw the fight has already started.

Two vampires were attacking Eric, so I quickly took one of them out by ripping his head off. His blood splattered all over me as he had come to the true death. I was about to turn and face my next enemy when I was jumped and bitten on the neck by one of the wolves. By the scent this wolf along with others have recently ingested V.

I was temporally taken to the floor before I ripped off one of its legs and snapped its neck before it could attack me once more. A scream ripped out into the room, and I saw Trinity has lost an arm by one of the vampires she was fighting. Fuck!

Breaking and ripping off a piece of a wooden chair I rushed towards the vampire who hurt my child and shoved the wood threw his heart. Once again I was covered by blood, and I turned to Trinity to see her nod that she will be alright for now. I see the baby vamp draining one of the wolves from the corner of my eye. Jessica may have not had any official training but her instincts as a new born, keeps her alive.

I ran outside to take out the rest of the were's, and as I was draining one, another scream rung out into the night. This time it made my blood run cold. Snapping my head back towards the house I see another vampire have his hand wrapped around Sookie's neck with his fangs buried deeply inside. She must have come back up to try and help. Foolish little fae!

Before I could run towards her, I am tackled once again by another vampire and my focus was cut from Sookie. I saw Eric start to run towards her when he was stopped as well by wolves and a vampire.

Shoving my entire arm through the vampire's chest I pulled his long dead heart out and watched as he became nothing but blood and guts. Turning back towards Sookie, I stopped cold when I saw whose arms she was in now.

The rest of the enemies didn't matter anymore, I could only focus on what was right in front of me. Blood was dripping from her neck, along with a small wound on her stomach and I could hear her heart had slowed greatly. But that wasn't what made me stop. It was who was holding her. This vampire I know very well, and I wish I didn't. Smirking at me he finally said something after we stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Godric, you could never stay out of trouble." It was the one vampire I never wanted to see again if it could be in my power.

My maker _Appius Livius._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well there you go chapter 8! So Godric's maker is here and we are introduced to another character. We finally saw the start of the "pet". So what will happen next? A whole lot of drama and things will finally be revealed, the mystery of the pet is one of them. So expect the next chapter to be a big one! Thanks for reading. :)

**Review! Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Comments? Tell me!**


	9. Light

**AN: **I'm deeply apologize for the massive delay. I had a very bad case of writers block and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't write. I would just sit in front of the computer and nothing. But finally its over and I'm back! A special thank you to my beta **Midnightquiver** for having patience as I got through my writers block and looking this story over for me. I was going to split this chapter into two chapters but since you guys waited so long I decided not too. Also, just need you guys to know this chapter is the catalyst for the rest of the story so be prepared for a few things to be revealed. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: All rights reserve to Charlie Harris and Alan Ball. I don't own anything except my own characters and plot.**

"**What is done in the dark will be revealed in the light."**

**Godric POV**

_Our blood is sacred and should not be given away lightly. _

I have always taught my progeny's this from the time I turned them. However, that rule seemed to have been tossed out the window when it comes to the Little Fae. For she is once again in my arms and I'm feeding her my sacred blood to heal the near fatal injury.

Appius - my maker is staring at me with a hateful glare while I was freely giving my blood away. He does not approve since it was he who taught me how sacred our blood is and should never be given to a human, unless we plan to turn them. In his eyes, any who have tasted our blood should be destroyed.

The anger and jealously along with some rage was coming through our bond as maker and child so deeply, it shakes me at my core. Our bond was one I could never learn to cut off no matter how hard I tried. If Appius didn't released me when I begged and pleaded, I would have never escaped the torture of his cruel hand on my own.

A sharp tug on my wrist pulled me from my thoughts and I looked down to see the little fae pulling deeply from my wound to take as much blood as she could. Appius growled lightly and moved slightly towards us when Eric stepped into his path. We all knew Eric couldn't stop him because Appius is over five thousand years old, but he would try in order to protect me.

Turning my attention back to the little fae I pulled my wounded wrist away from her mouth and it closed immediately. The little fae started to cough and sit up with blood trailing down the corner of her mouth. She then looked around while putting a hand on her neck to check the wound that was once there, along with looking down to check her stomach.

Her eyes came straight to me with question. "What happened? All I remember was you puttin' me down in the basement, which I did not appreciate - then comin' up to help, after that nothin'."

"You were attacked and almost drained litt- Sookie. You should have not come up it wasn't safe for you to be-"

She narrowed her eyes quickly towards me. I guess being near death hasn't tamed her temper. "I am sick and tired of everyone tellin' me what I can and cannot do. I'm my own woman and can take care of myself."

"Really? Then why did I have to heal you AGAIN?" By this time we were both staring at each other with cold expressions. This was not the time for tempers to flare but the little fae could always push me in ways no other has before.

"Such a strange attachment you have to this female." I turn my head to Appius when he said this and watched as a smirk grew on his face. The deep feeling of fear started to grow within me as I watch amusement dance around in his eyes.

"My attachment to this female is none of your concern Appius." The smirk dropped from his face right away and was replaced with a deep scowl. The Little fae, through the connection of my blood was offended by remark and could sense the tension between us, but as usual, her curiosity takes over.

"Who are you?" Appius shifts his eyes towards the little fae and moves closer towards us so he is finally towering over both me and Sookie. I could see Eric and Jessica in the background start to growl loudly.

"Children, no need to growl at me I won't do your -", he paused to take in the little fae scent "fae is it? Interesting company you keep now Godric. I mean no harm to any of you, I came to offer my help. But to answer your question little one, I am Godric's maker Appius."

Everyone in the room stood still after Appius said this and tension started to build again. Before anything could happen all of us except for the little fae turned towards the shattered door when we sensed another vampire approaching. All the enemies were destroyed if this one was coming to help, they're too late and will meet the true death along with the others.

Jessica turned and went toward the shattered door ready to attack with Eric behind her. When they both relax and I watch Eric roll his eyes as they turned and walk back towards us. "It's just Billy-Boy."

I watched Compton run through the opening and stop a few feet from us while staring at the little fae. He released his fangs and started to growl at me and Appius.

"Sookeh! Are you hurt? I felt your panic and pain, almost like you were fadin'. What is goin' on here? Who is this vampire? It looked like a war broke out from all the blood and bodies outside. I demand to know what has happen."

Before anyone could answer any of his questions, with only a second to spare Compton was tossed and pinned to the wall by Appius. The little fae gasped in surprise, while Eric and Jessica stared with their fangs out at them both from the blood-lust in the air.

While we all were staring at them, I saw in the corner of my eye Trinity resting against the wall with her now unattached arm next to her, staring out into the field where we fought with the wolves and vampires. I followed her gazed for only a second and couldn't see or sense anything but before I could investigate further, Appius began speaking.

"I know who you are, your reputation has even reached my ears, but I do not care at this given time. Silence your demands and don't address me or my child in any way I do not deem fit. You are nothing, but a useless bag of toxic blood and bones to me. I am over 5000 years old and could break you in half without even using a small percentage of my strength**.** You will wait until us elders address you and not before. Do I make myself clear?"

The tension has increased dramatically after he was done speaking. Compton stared at him with wide eyes and wisely without speaking nodded his head that he understood. Appius dropped him while turning back to us smiling. It wasn't one of happiness but a cover to his anger and thirst for blood that was ready to be released. I should know since this smile was what he would give me before any of my punishments would begin during my new born stage.

I refused to allow myself to start remembering those days and turn my attention to Trinity and knelt down next to her. She's no longer looking outside, but instead her eyes are staring into mine. It seems what I suspected maybe true, but for now I will focus on healing her from the battle.

The arm that was ripped off is next to her and can be reattached so she doesn't have to go through the process of growing it back. It's very time consuming along with unbearable pain when we must grow a limp back.

Turning back towards the others I know there is no time to spare in order to help Trinity. "She needs blood and fast. The arm can be reattached, but she will need to feed right away. Sookie please go with Eric and Jessica to another safe house. I will take Trinity to feed."

The little fae spoke up, not one to miss an opportunity to protest. "I will do no such thing; I am goin' home now to find out what happen to Jason."

"Well that will be a problem..." Compton speaks up who is no longer on the floor where my maker tossed him.

"William Compton! What do you mean that will be a problem? I know you want to try and control me, but you're not keepin' me from my own home."

Trinity starts to grow even more weaker as time passed with their conversation. Before I could say anything Eric finally speaks for the first time since the battle.

"How about you both shut the fuck up. As you can see we all have injuries that require attention need to feed. We will all go to my other safe house that is a few miles from here. Once we get her settled in with feeding we can go past your home Sookie. The night is still young so your impatience is not needed"

Appius turned towards the door after Eric finished speaking and started for outside. "I will return tomorrow night, for we have much to discuss Godric, and I have information you'll be very interested in hearing." We all watched as he was about to take off into the sky when he stopped and glanced over his shoulder towards me.

"Oh and Godric please don't try to hide from me, we both know I will always find you." A deep shudder went through my body and the feeling of fragility came inside me as he finally took off for now. Everyone's attention was back on me after what he said when Trinity cut into the awkward pause.

"If we're done with this little chat can we find me some fucking blood so I can heal before I rip out the fucking fae's throat. She smells even more delicious when I'm hungry." Trinity's eyes are turning black with thirst, along with her fangs out ready to attack at any moment.

Eric glances around and picks up his phone off the ground which is covered with blood and calls someone to make arrangements in the clean up. We can't leave this blood bath here out in the open. I picked up Trinity and take off towards Eric's other safe house. I remember it clearly because it was where I stayed a few years ago when I came to visit my child.

I can sense the others behind me and the little fae is being carried by Eric with Jessica and Compton trailing behind. As I see the safe house come into my sight, I can't help but feel someone is watching us and that just increase the rare feeling on fear within me.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV:<strong>

I watched him enter the gated building with the injured vampire in his arms and the others followed close behind him. So, they have finally arrived and not a moment too soon. The keys are finally with our grasp and not a moment too soon. The smell of fear is strong within the air, and it is wonderful. For once these vampires are the ones that are being hunted. Strange when the hunter becoming the hunted. I pulled out my phone and called _him._

"They are here at the other location you said they would go. We could attack -"

"Do not approach them now. Leave them be, we do not need to take any action. Compton will take care of it all without even knowing, along with our friend inside."

"Are you sure? This would be the perfect time to destroy them so no one will be in our way." Why must we wait? They are all weak and before the others arrive we can take them out fast.

"You could never learn patience like your brother. We do not want them destroyed, we need them to do what we need first and only then will they be destroyed. For now leave we don't need to watch them."

I wanted to disagree but so far he has been correct on everything. "As you wish." There was a click and I watched the place fill with light and turned to walk away. It was only a matter of time anyway; I can have a little _patience._

* * *

><p><strong>One week later...<strong>

**Sookie POV**

Fuckin' bitch! I rubbed my toe where I just smashed it into the glass table near the couch I went to sit down on.

Gran would turn in her grave if she knew how I've been swearin' up a storm. My life is a mess right now, and I don't know how to begin to fix it. Everythin' I have known and love is all bein' taken away from me since I met Bill Compton.

It's an hour until sun down and I'm at Eric's place waitin' for all the vampires to rise. As I set here waitin' I start to get lost in my thoughts about how I came to be here. It's been a week, an entire week since I came back to see everythin' I've known had been destroyed.

_**Flashback:**_

_Godric and Trinity were in the backroom with a ton of bags of blood from some hospital Eric said he owns, so she could feed. I may not like her much but I can't even imagine the pain of havin' my arm ripped off. But I couldn't help but feel jealous of how close she was to Godric, but I know the jealously is comin' from all the blood of his in my body. _

_I wonder how strange the effects will be now that I had even more of his blood. I'm surprised I'm not some V addict with all the vampire blood I find myself havin' every night. Turnin' around I looked to see Jessica and Eric in some deep discussion, but before I could say anythin' Bill grabs ma arm and tries to drag me to the other side of the room._

"_What the fuck Bill, not now!" I can't even imagine what I was thinkin that I may have been in love him. It's like ma eyes have been open to who he really is these past few days. What I thought was real between us was a lie, and I was the only one that had real feelings. Vampire blood is just a way for their kind to use humans, and I'm so mad I learned this the hard way. But like Gran would say, "You may have learned it the hard way, but what is important you did learn". God I missed ma Gran more then anythin'. _

"_No Sookeh, sweetheart we must speak now. Before I sensed you fading I was coming to find you anyway, but then - "_

"_Billy-Boy will you just get to the point we have a lot to do tonight." Turnin' around I saw that Eric and Jessica were done with what they were talkin about. I also see that Pam arrived and is standin' on the other side of Eric. I guessed he called her here. _

"_Eric this does not concern you! It's about Sookeh brother and you have no - "_

"_Oh ma God! What about Jason tell me everythin'!" He had information about Jason! What took him so long to bring it up?_

"_Sweetheart, I think we should speak privately with what I have to tell you."_

"_No Bill! You called me and told me ma brother is dead. I don't have time to play games tell me what you know, and I don't care who knows." _

_By this time silent tears was trailin' down my face in frustration. In the corner of my eye I see Godric is now in the room, so I assume Trinity is now recoverin' and feedin'. Bill takes a deep unnecessary breath, and he lowers his eyes to the ground. _

"_Sweetheart you must know I tried ma best to save him, but I knew it was just too late."_

_I have a feelin' I'm not goin' to like what he will be tellin' me, but time to put on ma big girl panties. "I'm not your sweetheart and so tell me everythin'._

_Bill took another unnecessary breath and begun to speak. "I went to check on your home and notice that Jason was there. He invited me in and we were in the kitchen talking because he wanted to "bond" since we are a couple."_

_For the love of God when will he understand we are no longer together? "William Compton we are NOT a couple, so - "_

"_Little fae just hear him out." Godric's calm voice cuts into my rant. _

_Bill nods to Godric in thanks. "As I was saying, he thought we were still a couple and we were talking. He did give me a few True Bloods, but ran out so I left him to run and get more. On the way back I could sense something was wrong, so I ran up to your home where I saw wolves and your house on fire. I tried to go back in to save him, but as a vampire we can't even go near fire or it could kill us."_

_I felt like a part of me was just ripped from me. My brother died along with my home bein' burnt to the ground? My home! Where all my memories from the time I was born on the dinner table (I know I was real special!) until now was kept. Even then bad ones but it was home. I take them all good and bad memories._

"_The fire department came to put out the fire, Andy was even there so he can back it up. I tracked down one of the wolves and tried to get information out from him. But he knew nothin' other than to come and kill whoever that was in the house by any means. They were after you Sookeh, not Jason so you not comin' back with me was a blessing because you would have been dead."_

_My heart was breakin', "So this is my fault?"_

"_No sweetheart, no matter if you don't want to be with me I could never live with myself if anything happened to you."_

_I noticed everyone in the room was still silent. "Do you know where they took his body?" Bill went completely still when I asked this question. _

"_What's wrong?" Oh my lord what else could happen? _

"_They never found a body but he is dead. After the fire was put out and I came back from tracking the wolf, I went to see if maybe I could find his body and all I found was his blood, and it was a lot of his blood. I also found some of his clothes he was wearing burnt within the debris. Part of the house exploded from the fire so it's possible he was within that area. Either way I believe he was killed before the fire was started to cover. Whoever was behind this knew I had left him alone for a moment and used it to kill him."_

_No body? I don't even have a body to bury? How is that fair? You know that feelin' of a dream? That's how I felt right now, like it's, real but at the same time it's not. My heart was bein' destroyed all over again. I thought there couldn't possibly be anymore tears within me, but yet again they are silently comin' down ma face. _

_There were cold arms around me suddenly, and I looked, it was Eric holdin' me. Bill was on the other side of me speakin', but I couldn't hear him. I didn't want to hear him. Maybe I'm in shock. The world I carefully built over the years, that was as normal as someone like me could have was now nothin, but a pile of ash. _

_Did I do somethin' to deserve this? Maybe I should have gone to church more, or prayed to God more than what I've been doin'. So many things I could have maybe done to stop this, but it was done. _

_I left Bon Temps one week ago to travel for the first time, with who I thought at the time was the love of my life. I remember patchin' things up with Jason and tellin' him not go to some Christian Camp where I may not hear from him in weeks. We were on the right track again and I told him we would talk more when I get back. Did the thought of him never bein' here come to mind? No! He was my big brother with a head harder then anythin', I didn't believe he would die now - not now. _

_Everyone was talkin' to me but I couldn't hear them, all I wanted to hear one more time was my brother. With all the horrible jokes and sexist comments he could make, I would give anythin' to hear his voice one more time and tell him I forgave him. _

_I fell apart in Eric's cold arms and screamed from the pain that was the heartbreak inside me. _

_**End of Flashback**_

That was a week ago, and I could already feel the tears brimmin' in my eyes. Bill had left to follow some lead he claimed to find. No one cared because we didn't trust him. Two days after that awful night I had a small ceremony for Jason near his favorite hangout spot in the woods. All his friends were there and Sam even took the time to come and pay his respects. It was right next to this pond that he would swim and play in durin' our hot summer days. I always loved to go there because it seemed to calm me, give me an inner peace as soon as I stepped on the land.

That very night of Jason ceremony, Appius, Godric's maker returned after the first time he'd appeared three nights before. I didn't have much interaction with him; him and Godric just went into the office to talk. Somethin' else seems to be goin' on, and Eric isn't even included on what was bein' said between the two.

I agreed to stay here since I no longer have a home and someone is after me. I also need to figure out the insurance for the house since eveyrthin' was lost in the fire. I have no idea how I will come up with the money. I could use the money I made from Dallas, but most of that will be goin' towards the memorial I want to build for Jason, Gran and my parents.

I'm also stayin' because we are no closer in findin' out who was behind his death. Why that person was after me and why it killed Jason. Whoever it was, they didn't leave much behind. The wolves hadn't left much of a trail behind and of course no one was around to see anythin'.

There was a knock at the door that pulled me from my thoughts, and I see that the sun has finally set. Jessica comes in drinkin' a True Blood, and we both goes towards the door. Jessica doesn't seem worried as she goes to open the door.

"Jessica wait we don't know who it could be!" I've been a bit jumpy all week and have barely left the house.

"Oh Sookie don't worry it's just Victor I can tell by the scent. Trust me I wouldn't be opening the door if it was someone I didn't know, with all that is going on."

I watched as Jessica let Victor in, and he glanced at me up and down, and gave me a small smirk. His guards come in behind him along with Stan and Elena. I went to greet Elena and Stan when we hear Godric speak comin' into the room.

"Victor, I'm glad you arrived safely, but we have much to discuss there have been new development's on our end."

"New developments? This is good since we also found out some new information. Let me feed first before I join you in the meeting. By the way why are you here instead of the other home you told me about?"

I was surprised he didn't know about the attack. Godric said he was goin' to contact him, but I guess he didn't tell him everythin' that has happen. Eric and Appius came inside the room and I saw Victor freeze in shock, while lookin' at Appius.

"Ah, Victor my good friend how have you been? You are looking even better than when I saw you seventy years ago. Still thinking about selling our blood for profit?" Appius smiled at him but you could see it was one of those creepy salesmen smiles, that made you want to run for the hills.

"Fine. I have been fine." Victor said this with almost no emotion, it made me very nervous. I wonder what happened between them, but at the same time I didn't want to know. Appius makes me very uncomfortable. He never rests here with the other vampires, but always returns every night. I've only been around him when the others are around.

"Victor, you should go feed so we can start with our meeting and discuss our discoveries on both our ends." Godric breaks the awkward tension in the room by sayin' that to Victor.

I watched Victor turn and walk towards the kitchen with two of his guards behind him. Before he turned the corner he paused and gave Appius a dark look, but continued on his way.

After he was gone Appius turned to Godric and looked ready to attack. Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. Everyone could feel somethin' was about to happen and it wasn't goin' to be good.

"Godric you invited trash to have counsel with? Have I taught you nothing? He is beneath us and shouldn't be involved."

"His territory is in the middle of where most of the strange attacks accrued, it was smart for me to invite his majesty."

Appius stepped back in surprise. "His majesty? Godric you have become weak -"

Eric released his fangs so fast it took me a minute to see what he had done. "Do not call him weak." He hissed at Appius.

Appius shifted his glare towards Eric, "If you knew the truth about your turning and human family, I doubt you would be so fast to defend Godric."

This caught everyone's attention and Eric's eyes widened in shock, and he retracted his fangs. I could see the thoughts goin' through his head. Not because of my disability, because I can't read vampires minds but Eric's eyes always said the truth, and right now anger is buildin'. This wasn't goin' be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

Appius, this vampire who has turned out to be Godric's maker is another thorn in my side. Godric has once again lied and kept something from me. He told me his maker was dead! Met the true death in a battle with another nest. More Lies! First it was that bitch Trinity, now this, what else is he hiding? My maker, my everything is not who I was coming to believe, and it hurts more than I I thought possible. Now, I find out he may have something to with my family's death.

_**Flashback **_

_After I was turned by Godric, I was told I would never be able to see my family again. I understood this because I would just bring them more danger. My Mother, sister, wife and children never saw me again after I left for the war to protect our lands. It was my duty after the death of my father, and one I took pride in because protecting the family was in my blood along with my warrior's spirit._

_Five years after my turning Godric was off hunting and I was back in our nest waiting for his return for I had already fed on a man at first rising. Thoughts of my family entered my mind, overwhelming me and before I knew it I had taken off to see them. I was just going to observe them and nothing more; I was no longer a part of their lives. _

_When I arrived all I could smell was blood and without a second thought I entered the place I once called home to see my entire family was murdered. I raced over to my mother to see her holding my little sister close to her, trying to protect her, but it was too late she was dead. _

_I never cried, even when I was human, but blood trailed down my face as me, the proud Viking was broken apart by the sight before me. My wife and children were torn apart at the table where we would eat. They were having the evening meal when this attack happened. _

_Mother was barely alive when I took her into my arms, and I saw her eyes widen when she saw my face. She only said two words before she passed over to the Valhalla. _

"_Like you"_

_Like me? That is when I realized my fangs were out because of all the blood in the room. It was a reaction I hadn't yet mastered. A vampire did this; it's the only reason why she would say "like you". Revenge poured into every vein in my body. My entire being was filled with rage and sorrow. I wouldn't rest until I find out who did this, who destroyed my human family. Even if it meant facing a true death, I would never stop. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

Appius can't mean Godric had something to do with what happen to my human family. Godric wouldn't betray me like this, he wouldn't.

"What does he mean Godric?" I waited for some response from him, but my maker continued to stay silent and stared at Appius who's smirking at our exchanged.

"GODRIC WHAT DOES HE MEAN?" Sookie and Jessica both jumped when I raised my voice yet Godric didn't even move an inch, but I now had his full attention.

"Eric, now is not the time to discuss this, not now." He would play the political card, it was his way of not dealing with something until he was ready. Not this time, maker or not he will give me the truth.

"No Godric now, you will tell me right now if you had anything to do with my family's destruction. I don't want details just a simple yes or no."

Silence filled the room and even Trinity was uncomfortable with everything that was being said. Godric and I stared at each other for what could have been seconds, minutes, hours even years. Time has no meaning to a vampire since we are immortal. But then he answered, and at that moment the proud Viking God I knew myself to be, broke apart.

"Yes."

That one word had broken the only chance of hope we had of patching things up between us as maker and child. It was the last bridge that was now been burned. Nothing's left, and it shall remain that way for good.

I turned and ran from the room before I could destroy everything and everyone inside. This rage inside me was new. Never had I felt something so powerful and it fueled inside me. In the next few moments I destroyed my entire resting area down to the last chair. I wanted to go out and drain every single being I came in contact with. But it wouldn't be smart, pissed or not, I will be smart enough so that I can have my revenge.

No longer will I allow myself to be this weak. Godric taught me over the years to control my emotions and never allow myself to be ruled my emotions I needed something to give me release from these emotions. So I could not feel these emotions inside me, I only needed to feel anger for I will make Godric pay. I knew what I needed, my pet.

I could sense it was now two hours from sunrise. I have been alone in my resting place for a few hours now. No matter, if I have to keep up past sunrise then I will. I wanted and needed my pet right now.

Her room was right next to mine so it was easy to get to her. I walked into her room to find her coming out the shower. She stared at me for a few seconds, and I could tell she wanted to say something, but our number one rule was to never say a word, especially our names. We are not lovers, we fuck, we find release, and I needed it right now.

Before she could see I was in-front of her, grabbed and threw her onto the bed. She flopped onto it haphazardly. Only her shoulder blades and arms were on the mattress as her lower body hung in the air a moment. I was upon her, and my arms were around her stomach and sandwiched my head between her legs. I extended my tongue and shoved it into her hole roughly.

She screeched at the sudden action. My tongue wiggled around incessantly and without pause or reprieve. I was intent on getting her ready for me so I could have my way with her. It worked like a charm. Her juices began trickling out, coating my tongue. This only enticed me more for her taste is the best I have ever had the pleasure in devouring. I put my lips against her lower ones and began sucking greedily.

She only whined and shuddered at being in such an odd position - we haven't tried this one before. My tongue reached deeper inside her than ever. I wanted to be deep inside so far that I could destroy everything from within. I finally brought my tongue back out, bared my fangs. Then bit into her thigh, quite hard. Blood trickled down her butt onto the bed sheets as I drinked deeply. Once I had my fill I watch her heal and then dropped her onto the bed, leaving her bewildered.

She tried to say something but I quickly shot my hand at her neck, wrapping around it so tightly that it silenced her. I was snarling, and my bloody fangs were glinting from the small light of the lamp. This was not going to be nice, kind or gentle. We are going to fuck like we never had before if she likes it or not. I decided to break our rule just to remind her who I am, "I warned you about becoming involved with me. We are not lovers and there will never be love between us. Now shut-up and take the fucking consequences!"

I laid on top of her, smashed my mouth against hers. My fangs were still covered with her blood so she was tasting herself on my lips and from the scent she was giving off she was enjoying it. I directed my massive erection to her folds. Unceremoniously, I shoved my erection inside without any warning.

She tried to gasped, but couldn't because my hand was still around her throat. As I begun to slam myself inside of her, I separated our mouths. My hand came away from her throat and roughly sank my fangs into the skin of her neck. Blood was pouring down her neck, but I knew she was enjoying it because her hips are now slamming back into mine.

Her pussy burned intensely and actively leaked fluids and were encouraging me to keep pumping, at the same time I continued to bite as hard as I could. Pulling away I raised my upper body up. Then seized onto her nipples and twisted them. I yanked them painfully, until they were swollen and sensitive.

I could tell she was becoming angry because I was pushing her and at this moment I didn't give a fuck. Then I felt something from my stomach, she had punched me. So my little pet wanted to play?

I grabbed her wrist and pushed her hands on the bed. She was glaring darkly at me as my hips continued to plow into her. Her nails dug into my back and she dragged them down leaving a trail of blood. I clawed at her body from her breast to her stomach, to her endless legs.

Blood was soaking up the sheets of the bed we were destroying. She began to bite me on my neck drinking my ancient blood as we both pounded against one another. I seized onto her hips and gripped her hard, and I heard one of her bones break, but it didn't stop her even though she screamed it only fueled her. The pain was bringing her more pleasure then before.

Her juices drooled out as she suddenly punched me in the face. It didn't even faze me, but then I punched her on the side and tossed her down onto her stomach, while withdrawing from her. Before she could recover I was back on top of her and shoved four of my fingers into her dripping hot cunt. I was using my max speed then I shoved my thumb into her cunt as well and before she could understand my fist was into her cunt, fisting her fast.

This is want I needed, raw bloody sex. Blood began to pour from her pussy so I withdrew my hand and shoved my tongue in her pussy drinking her blood and juices. After I was done I pried her ass cheeks apart and shoved my erection into her anus.

Fuck! She was abnormally tight down here. I was pounding into her without holding back and she was crying out in pleasure and pain. I seized her hair and pulled back on it until she was upright and I was shoving my hard hot cock inside her ass. She was thrashing and starting to howl in anger. I slapped her ass hard causing her to jump while I was still pounding into her. I finally pulled out of her ass and made her turn back around onto her back.

Once she was on her back she spread her legs apart. Her folds were as wet as ever, only growing in moister as time passed. I shoved back inside her and started out harder than ever, but I found myself slowing down. I rotated my hips and bite one of her rosy nipples.

By this time we both was covered with our shared blood and were both lost in the blood lust. We were both close to the biggest orgasm we have shared to date. Then I felt her bite into my neck and was drinking my blood deeper than ever. It was like I was no longer in control of my body and then I bite into her neck and we were sharing blood.

It was at this very moment I broke the one rule I said I would never do. Unfamiliar emotions burst from me and out of my control. I have said so many times, even right before we began fucking this night that we are not lovers. But it happened as I slipped up and right when I felt my cock swell and I pushed as deep as I could. Powerful gushes shot into her and her own pussy started to release an endless flowing of her juices.

That is when it happen, I said her name in such a low whisper even I almost didn't hear myself but I knew she heard me because she froze. I said her name, "_Jessica._"

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV:<strong>

How long have I've been chained here nude in sliver? The skin on my arms and legs are burnin' and I want to get out of here. I'm also so hungry, hungrier then I've ever been. I think this will be another night I will go without feeding. I promised I never asked for this, all I know I woke up and was here with _him_. That fuckin' bastard! I swear on my parents grave I will make him pay. Fucker!

I could see the door begin to open, and he walked in with some girl and tossed her at my chained feet. My fangs came out as soon as the smell of her blood hit me. No I don't want to kill!

"You need to feed now." He said it in such a calm voice it just pissed me off even more. If this silver wasn't on me I would ripped the bastard a new ass hole.

"Fuck you! I'm not hurtin' anyone so you can forget it."

"Now my pet I wouldn't make me angry, besides I can feel how hungry you are through our bond so, stop wasting time the sun is due to rise soon, and drink the bitch at your feet."

He walked over to where I was chained and released me from the sliver. I tried my best to try and jump the fucker, but I couldn't and that is when it hit me. Her scent smelled so good, I haven't fed at all and I'm beyond hungry. I tried to hold back because she is lookin' at me so scared.

The bastard then grabbed me by my neck and forced me on her with my face in her neck. I couldn't take it anymore, not only was I hungry but I was horny as fuck. I ripped off the girls top and started to drink deeply from her. He let go of my neck and stood back to watch as I killed for the first time.

Before he started for the door I heard him one more time. "That is a good boy; you must feed for you are now a vampire. You will be my favorite child so drink and don't hold back, as your maker I command you to drink and fuck to your fill - _Jason._"

Just like that everything went black and all I knew was to use the girl in front of me like I've never have before.

_Lord Forgive me._

**AN:**_ So there is Chapter 9! So Jason is "alive"! Was the pet who you expected? lol Now, before you guys throw things at me just because she is the pet doesn't mean he won't deal with this little blood bond with a certain telepath in the future. ;) I have a lot more planned and things are now ready to really take off and are about to get very twisted. Hope you guys stick with me. Thanks for reading! _

_**Review! Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Comments? Tell me!**_


	10. Drowning

**AN:** A special thank you to my beta **Midnightquiver** for having patience and going over this chapter for me. You're amazing doll! I'll leave my other notes for after the chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: All rights reserve to Charlie Harris and Alan Ball. I don't own anything except my own characters and plot**

"**Drowning in my own sin brings me the greatest of all pleasures and the most tragedy."**

**Jessica POV**

When I was a little girl, I had dreamed a good christian boy would come and be my prince charming. We would get married, have babies and a perfect life like my mama said I would. Who knew the devil would get me on the night I decided to try and check out a party and those childhood dreams would be lost forever.

I didn't know any better. My parents would home school me and my sister to protect us from all the evil in the world. Especially after vampires came "out of the closet". No going out after dark or staying up past eight O'clock and we had a limit of what we watched on TV. The fear my parents had us living in put me in a cage I never want to be inside again.

Sadly, once I left one cage I was put inside another.

I said I met the devil, and he was called Bill Compton a vampire - who is now my maker. Before I realize what was happening I was being dragged into a crowd, of what I later learned to be vampires, and was bitten harshly and turned. Now, I can testify loud and clear being turned into a vampire sucks and hurts like a bitch! The fangs piercing your neck, ripping and draining you or all life is the painful experience I will ever remember.

The only, good thing was when I swore there was some light at the end of the pain, life was being pushed into me. A new life, a dark life, a life I didn't ask for but will be forever grateful to now have. I could feel it was different, new like a fresh start for me. That adventure I have always been missing in my human life. But no matter how pretty it seemed on the outside, everything has a price.

When I was in the ground after feeling the "life" being pushed into me, it was almost like I was dreaming, but I could feel something building inside, some new bond. Now, I was never really close to my parents, mainly my father. He was a control freak who wanted me to obey his ever wish no matter what the cost. When I didn't, he would take the belt to me until I did do what he said. I was hoping to get away from that kind of relationship one day, but it seems I will always be trapped with those kind of men. They don't want me if they can't control me.

My maker couldn't control me for the time I was "born again" until now. Bill doesn't like any woman he can't control; just look how he treats Sookie. Fucking control freak! But it was his horrible treatment of me that lead to my own self destruction.

That night, when Bill took me into the bar called "Fangtasia", I still laugh at the name, I was exposed for the first time to something new and not in the box I was used too. Not that becoming a vampire is normal, but this was different, he was different. Everything with _him_ was a choice weirdly enough.

Bill dragged me into the office with him inside and all I wanted to do was go back out and feed. That shit he tried to give me in the bottle, True Blood, was awful. It tasted like the milkshake my sister made for me to try that had, eggs, flour, milk, bacon and bananas in it. No one understands unless you're a vampire of how good human blood smelt. It was like being hit by the best scent in the world that left you feeling high. All you would crave to do is find the source of the smell and drink it dry.

I was going crazy because everything was new to me and all Bill wanted to do was put me in another cage and drop me off at the nearest bus stop. He didn't want me or the responsibility that came with creating a baby vampire. Typical of men right? But _he_ did want me, to mold me, make me into something that was special or at least I thought he did.

Once Bill left it was just me and _him_, Eric Northman my Sheriff I guessed. I don't know much about vampire laws, just not to bite and drain someone in the public. But I addressed him as sir, hey I still had manners you know?

He continued to stare at me, and then he gave me a predatory smile. One that trapped me into something I don't honestly believe I was ready for but craved at the same time. He told me how he would show me what a real vampire can do, what instincts were really made of, the true potential of being a true vampire.

I couldn't wait, and started to ask him a million questions at once. The desire to know more, to experience more, to be free was overwhelming me. As I continued with the questions, another vampire came in the door. She had a lovely black blouse on with a tight pencil skirt - the kind I would see my neighbor's wife wear when she would be on her way to work. Along with, these six inch pumps, her hair was elegantly put up and her make-up was without flaws. She was perfection, if I ever seen it other than the Greek god next to me called Eric.

Maybe I shouldn't have called him a god because he was nothing but the devil. The devil in a black tank top and dark jeans, with his hair flowed around his face and framed it in the most perfect way. His height was at least six feet and four inches and there was something about him that screamed power, and danger. A combination that should have you running but just made me want more with my new vampire instincts. Danger was like an aphrodisiac to a vampire, and I wanted to have a taste.

The woman that came inside was Pam, Eric's child. I was slightly saddened by this because my "maker" left me within the first three hours of me being a new born. I could tell right away that Pam and Eric were very close, so close they could almost read each other's mind. I was jealous.

That night Pam gave me some clothes from her, "last year's collection pile" and Eric then took me out onto the main floor of the club because he said it was time to feed. I was ready I wanted to taste that lovely scent of human blood I could smell everywhere.

I received my first lesson in tasting human blood - but from a donor's bag. He didn't think I could handle drinking from the source yet, so I had to suffer and drink from a stupid bag. Can I say Eric sucks so bad? Well he does suck though, just like all vampires. Bad joke!

It was only two nights later when things started to change. I wanted something and I couldn't figure it out what it was I was craving for - other than blood of course. Eric was fair towards me since Bill had abandoned me a few nights ago, but he always kept his distance. I'm used to it though, seems like all men in my life kept a distance expect when they could control me.

Except for Eric, I don't know if he wants to control me. He told me that first night before I went to "sleep" in the resting spot he gave to me in the back of Fangtasia that I could leave at any time. He never forced me to stay, it was always my choice. That choice he gave me is what drew me to him. Sure he has rules, like all old people do, well he is old over one thousand years. But I always had an option until the fifth night I was staying with him and Pam.

I thought I could get away with it like all teenagers. For fuck sake, I am only seventeen, vampire or not, I don't have a lot of life experience. Hell, the most exciting thing I would do back when I was human was have day dreams about the boys in my secret magazine stash I hid from my parents. If it wasn't the bible, it wasn't allowed in the house; one of the rules my father set down.

Eric wasn't there yet, something about him doing research on some girl named Sookie. Bill mentioned her before; I don't get what is so special about her. I don't know if Pam and Eric knew, but I heard them talking about her a few times. I didn't mean to listen but hey, I can't control my new vampire hearing yet.

But Eric wasn't there so I saw an opportunity. I wanted to taste human blood straight from the source, from a human. I know I can handle it; I've done well with the donor bag of blood. So I set out to find someone to eat so to speak. All I had to do was to make sure I didn't kill the human and everything will be good. Simple right?

Wrong. I found some college guy, who I would date if I was still human - I'm not even sure if vampires date. Anyway, he was near the restroom and Pam was at the door. I notice Longshadow was busy at the bar and Ginger along with the other waitresses and dancers was busy entertaining the crowd.

He was waiting to use to bathroom when I caught his eye and asked if he ever been with a vampire before? Yeah, smooth right? His scent started to grow even more delicious when I mention I was a vampire, I didn't know what cause it, but I wanted him now more than ever. He told me his name was Tim and he was ready for a "good time". It was all too perfect and since no one was around I took him out back and he tried to kiss me.

I panic, not because I didn't want too, but I've never been kissed and as silly as it sounds I wanted it to be special. So I just grabbed his hand snapped his necked back, stared at his pulsing vein, released my baby fangs and drove right in.

Heaven. It's the only word I could think of for his taste was as I continued to drink. I wanted more and more until I could feel myself getting lost into the taste. I knew I had to stop but didn't know when, I figured after I was full was the perfect time. But then I was suddenly torn from him and slammed into the wall of the club.

Eric had arrived and stopped me before I could drain the guy. I've never seen him so angry towards me, annoyed sure, because I know I can be really annoying with all my questions, but never angry. It hurt. I didn't want him to be angry with me, but he told me this was the last straw and I was to be returned to Bill or Billy-Boy, I've found Eric likes to call him.

Tears came down my face, and I made a mess. I hated my bloody tears but I begged him not to abandon me as well. He told me he wasn't abandoning me, but simply returning me to my maker because it was his responsibility to care for me. Eric said he had a lot to deal with his area and I said "you mean Sookie". At that moment his anger turned to rage and he pinned me to the wall of his office where he had been yelling at me since the club was finally closed for the night.

I told him he was abandoning me by giving me to someone who never wanted me or anything to do with me. He was just like the others when I thought he was different always giving me a choice, but this time there was no choice just me being controlled once again. That is when it happened, the beginning of something I don't know if it was ever going to end.

He told me before I was to return to Bill tomorrow at first night, I could have anything he could give me in his power except freedom, because only Bill could truly give me that. He surprised me once again by giving me an option, an opportunity to get something I wanted. I guess he thought I was going to ask for money, car, clothes even some of that rare blend of blood that is way expensive he let me try a few nights ago. But all I wanted was a kiss, a real kiss, my first kiss.

I don't know why I wanted to give it to Eric, but it just seemed right and it's not like I'm going to meet anyone right now. Even though I hated it, during this yelling match Eric was right, I don't have enough control to feed off humans and I don't want to kill anyone. So meeting another man human or vampire - because vampires seemed to hate me for some odd reason, well, the ones I've met her in the bar, I think I deserve to have my first kiss now.

Eric was really silent then after a few minutes he told me to come closer and, as cheesy as it sounds he looked into my eyes and lowered his lips to mine and gave me a kiss, my first kiss. I couldn't believe how good it was. It was like I was on fire and couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop, so I kept going - you only live once right? Well you know what I mean.

So just like that, not only did I give are my first kiss, I gave him my virginity as well. When two vampires get together it's like lust over takes our senses and our need to fulfill that desire. The kiss led to me jumping on him, which led to him throwing me on the desk, and that led to him being inside me and moving at speeds only an one-thousand year old vampire could achieve. Sure losing your virginity on a desk wasn't the most romantic, but I wanted it and don't regret it.

He took me again and again until it was time to rest. He left me to make my way to my borrowed resting chamber. I felt good, amazing even, but I did find out something during our time together. I was still a virgin after my first time. Imagine my surprise when he entered me again and I could feel myself being torn, again! Eric stopped and explained how whatever shape our bodies was in when we were turned, was what they will be forever, I was a virgin when Bill turned me so I will remain a virgin forever because of my healing abilities. Can I say how much this sucks? I'm going to be a virgin forever - literally!

The following night I was returned to Bill, with the excuse of "She is very annoying". Eric didn't mention not once what happen the night before, and he didn't even spare me a glance before leaving with Pam-damn she can work some heels.

It was after that, I was once again put back in a controlled box. I wasn't allowed to drink human blood, donor bag or from the source. Only True Blood. No, leaving the house without permission and I wasn't going to be allowed out anytime soon. I couldn't be alone with Sookie, his girlfriend, yeah a little hard for me to believe and also makes me wonder why Eric and Pam were interested in her. I think the worst part was he only allowed me to dress like I was still human. Church clothes that covered up everything. At first he didn't have any clothes from me and I could only borrow something from Sookie until he got back. The yellow dress she gave me, smelt funny, yeah it was cleaned but I could smell I think sex and dirt on it. I didn't want to ask where it's been.

I felt like I was back home but only this time instead my father was a vampire and I had a stepmother from hell. Bill told me to stop thinking he was Eric, he doesn't have to worry because he is so not like Eric. He wouldn't force me to dress and drink True Blood, and he wouldn't keep me trapped in a house where the only entertainment is a stupid Xbox and the mice in the walls.

I wanted to see Eric again, so while Bill was at Sookie's I left to go see Eric again. I needed to see him again. Is it wrong? Maybe, but I couldn't stop myself my instincts screamed for something fun and it was also screaming for sex. It's like once I started I can't seem to stop myself from wanting more.

Arriving at the club I saw that some other vampire was at the door and I have a feeling if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have gotten in. I was dressed in some of the horrible clothes Bill got me so I looked like I was on my way to church, instead of a hot vampire bar. As soon as I stepped in I saw him on his throne. He said to Pam how someone named Bobby, "fucked up". I didn't think it was important so I approached them, and caught his eyes. I asked if we could talk after I greeted Pam and she walked away, and he motioned for me to follow him.

He knew why I was there, what I came for and that was when we made a deal. He gave me the option of walking away, but he told me the "rules" and asked if I understood. I did understand, and I wanted this so I nodded my head and our affair began. He called me his pet, but it wasn't like a vampire and human relationship - I learned this from Pam who told me after I asked why she doesn't date - it was more of a dominance issue when two vampires get together. Plus, I really think its a nickname he enjoys calling me.

Eric wanted to dominate me, use me in a way only a fellow vampire could. Now, I was using him as well, we gave each other release. That is what vampires do; we use each other until something better comes along with no strings attached. We never spoke over the many times we were together, and we never told a soul. Funny how I always had problems with controlling men, yet I enjoyed being dominated by a fellow vampire. Only difference is, if I chose to walk away or end it Eric wouldn't stop me; he has never forced me to do anything with him. I was always left with the option of walking away. I just chose to stay.

Bill was never around and he didn't teach me anything. When we had arrived in Dallas for the trip to save Godric he only taught me about glamour to impress Sookie. I was just a tool for him and only his "child" when I'm useful.

Then everything went haywire with the fellowship of the sun - which I can't stand and I wouldn't mind draining everyone of those bastards and was growing stronger. Then turned out Godric didn't even need to be "saved", I mean couldn't a two-thousand year old vampire think of a better plan than to get himself kidnapped? After that, it turned out there is someone else behind the whole fellowship thing.

It also seemed like Eric and Sookie were growing closer and I hated it to be honest. I found out a few nights after staying with Bill that she could read minds, but only humans as it turned out, thank God. But, I'm feeling a little protective about Eric. No, we are not in a romantic relationship no matter how nice it would be. Vampires like to claim things, people and sometimes other vampires. We feel jealously and different feelings much deeper than we want humans too know. So it's hard to stay away from Eric sometimes, and it's even harder to smell other females on him.

No matter how twisted and dark this entire thing between me and Eric could be it's the only consistent thing in my undead life. The only thing I could count on to be there and make me feel anything other than resentment. Maybe, as a vampire it being something dark and twisted is what makes it appealing to me.

Tonight maybe two hours before dawn Eric came to see me and what was said earlier was still effecting him. Lately he has been nothing but an emotional roller coaster. But, it was different tonight he pushed me, hurt me and tried to break me in different ways. He always had a thing for anal, but tonight he was too rough, no matter about vampire healing, it hurt. So I got pissed and tried to fight him, but it turned him on more, and I was turned on even more as well.

We got lost in the blood lust and he pushed on past dawn. Fire was building inside me and bursting out of control. It was too much for me and I could feel the sun pulling me under, no matter how hard I tried to resist. As my final orgasm ripped through my body, I heard him say my name and froze. He never said my name!

Before I could respond, I was pulled under by the sun and as I started to rest in the cold arms of Eric who was still above me in obvious shock of his mistake. I knew things was going to change forever, after he said my name, something so simple but powerful. So all I can do is wait for the inevitable to happen, but hope for a miracle that it will all be okay.

**Godric's POV**

Victor and I were discussing our findings the following night after the confrontation of myself and Eric. Things were never to be the same again, they will either become worse or better than before. He may never forgive me, and I don't know if I could live with that for eternity. My child, Eric, hating me for what happen so long ago.

Pulling myself from those thoughts, I focused on the tasked at hand with Victor. "So glad you have decided to pay attention to what I've said Godric." He was staring at me with an annoyed look on his face and looked as if he repeated himself a few times.

"I apologize Victor, now you said more weapons were found?"

He rolled his eyes in a very childish manner before continuing. "Yes, the exact same one we found before that I gave to you in Dallas. They are designed to kill only vampires. They are building an army for war Godric, a war that could eradicate all vampires."

"They want to finish what they started over a thousand years ago." It was worse than I thought, maybe it's best to bring in the Authority. They have yet to know exactly what is going on, as far as they knew only the Fellowship is a threat. The Authority has no idea who exactly is behind the Fellowship, which isn't surprising, because none of the Authority existed back when the war took place.

"Wait, are you telling me this happened before?"

"Victor, history always has a habit of repeating itself. What was started so long ago wasn't ever finished, just postponed. I expected them to come fourth one night; I just didn't expect it to be as organized as it has come to my attention."

"You had knowledge of the fae and did not come fourth and tell the Authority? You have put us all in danger Godric! This should not have been kept a secret! Our survival is at stake, your child's is at stake, you could at least think abou-".

He didn't finish his sentence because I had him pinned down on the floor, with my fangs ready to attack if I chose to. "You should never use my child as leverage in anything. King or not, I will break you like a twig."

Before I could go any farther with Victor, Appuis made himself known. "And you my child should not keep secrets."

Leaving Victor on the floor I get up and turned towards my maker, who was once again smirking at me in his personal amusement. He continued to speak as he stared at me and ignored Victor, who has managed to stand up and look impeccable in his suit like always.

"Victor, our ancient community agreed to keep it a secret because it was too dangerous for it to be common knowledge for a vampire. Fae, are dangerous and lethal to any young vampire under one-hundred years old. Now, children let's focus on what is going on now, not what happen in the past."

He was correct, if we were going to survive this time we needed to put aside differences and focus on destroying our common enemy. We all sit and began to discuss something's when Victor spoke of Compton. "You know he is in alliance with the enemy, why don't we get rid of him already?"

"Because he is just a minor player, I want to see what he is up too and the best way to do that is for him to remain close."

"What about the girl? You know she is with them and will continue to help them."

"You will not touch her."

My maker laughs at my outburst. "Godric you must not grow attachment so easily. You have forgotten everything I've taught you in our years together. Perhaps another lesson is in orde-".

Appuis suddenly stopped mid-sentence. Myself and Victor glance at each other, then back towards him. He never stops suddenly, if anything it's hard to shut him up. Before either of us could question, he is gone and out the window.

What was going on with my maker?

**Jason's POV**

*drip*

*drip*

*drip*

Blood. It was everywhere. Following with my eyes, I watched as it dripped slowly from my hair onto the body near my feet. It joined the river of bloody tears that has fallin' from my face as well. I lost complete control and abandon everythin' my Gran taught me. I didn't mean too do it! Gosh, everythin' is fucked up. He watched me as I killed that innocent girl. He watched me become a monster like him.

This may be karma comin' after me, just like Sook would tell me all the time. She always said I would get what I deserved for treating others the way I did. Well, it has finally come for me, and guess what, now I'm a vampire. Somethin' I never wanted or even thought about becomin' like.

I've never killed before you know. Wait, that is a lie, I have killed and his name was Eddie - a vampire. Maybe this is what I get for killin' him. He didn't deserve it, I just used him to feed my addiction for V, and now look I could become someone else source for V.

It's been awhile since I have woken up to the carnage I made the night before, and all I have done is stared at what is left of the body. I wish it was a way for me to escaped this prison and finish myself off so I wouldn't have to live with what I've done. But the door is made of silver and it hurts like a bitch, every time I tried to escape. Like, every part of my body was drained.

Suddenly there some weird bright light in the room, maybe God was answerin' my prayers. I wasn't even sure he heard me now that I was a vamp. The light burned and I released my fangs on instinct of the danger. The light suddenly took shape and I saw some man standing there, but I couldn't see his face.

God his scent was amazin', the best thing to ever hit my nose. Even better then my Gran's apple pie! I wanted, no needed to taste him. Just a taste, I wouldn't kill him, not after what I did to that girl last night. But I couldn't help myself as I leaped forward and tried to bite him.

Suddenly, I was thrown back into the silver door and could kill myself bein' burnt from the silver and whatever, he used to throw me from him. Fuck did it hurt!

"You and your sister have always been a problem for our kind."

Wait what? Sook? What does she have to do with anythin'? I stood up as quickly as I could ready to defend my sister. We Stackhouses, protect each other no matter what. "What do you know about Sook? We have never met you at all, I don't even recognize your voice fucker!"

My fangs were out and this time I would be ready for him. He stepped into the light and I gasped and who it was standing in front of me. Why? It didn't make any sense whatsoever. He was our friend as far as I could tell, but why, and what is he?

Before I could question him I noticed the light around him started to glow even brighter and his scent increased as well. Large fangs descended from his mouth, and they looked like somethin' was on the tip of his fangs, unlike my own. The energy around him was dangerous and had me screamin' on the inside. He wasn't a vampire because I could hear a heartbeat.

"Doesn't matter what I know now because I'm going to correct the mistake of you and your sister for ever being born. You first, your sister next."

Then _he _was on me before I could notice with his fangs inside my neck, burnin' me from the inside. Silver. It was silver on his fangs and it was burnin' so bad that I was paralyze to fight back. I think I was goin' to face what I knew for vampires was the true death. I was okay with this before, but now I wanted answers and couldn't fight back in order to live for me to find out.

Everythin' was goin' dark, or whatever happens to a vamp when we become weak, and when it felt like the burn was bein spread in my body, the weight of him above me disappeared and I fell down to see my maker had arrived and ready to destroy the person who dared to touch me. Maybe I would get the answers, as to what the fuck is goin' on.

**AN: So there you have it Chapter 10! I hope this cleared up somethings with Jessica. :) I just wanted to let you guys know, I'm going to go back and redo chapters 2-9. Just to fix certain things, for the plot to make more sense. Then I'll post chapter 11 so everything will be up to date. My goal is to have chgapter 11 up by the end of next week and the redo done by the end of this week. So we will see.**

**Review! Like it? Hate it? Things you want to see, or think I should improve tell me. :)**


End file.
